


Attached

by EreriMakesMeSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dutch!Levi, England (Country), Fluff, Horse Racing, Horses, Jockey!Levi, London, M/M, Masturbation, Multilingual Character, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Stableboy!Eren, Stableboy!Marco, Tight Pants, Top Eren Yeager, handjobs, kind of OOC Levi, richboy!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriMakesMeSin/pseuds/EreriMakesMeSin
Summary: Eren gets a irresistible offer from his friend Jean to work for his family as a stable boy in exchange for money. Eren however thought that the family had maybe two, three horses to take care of but he was very wrong. The Kirschtein family owns a huge stable complete with racing arena so taht their jockey, Levi, can train with their best racing horses and make them even faster. Eren is also expected to share the house build on the estate especially for Levi with the jockey himself, and after spending a whole day together Eren couldn't be more excited to do so.





	1. I

Eren’s oldest boots that his mother could find for him crunched the already broken shells that form the path towards his new summer job. The sun burns on his skin and he lifts a hand to keep the burning sensation away from his eyes while walking away from the red mini his mother brought him in. He should really get his own car when he’s made some money here. Maybe the black one he has been eyeing with his dad while driving past the car dealer.

He looks behind him and waves his mother goodbye one last time before throwing his sports bag over his shoulder, which is filled with all the necessities for sleeping over at his new job for six whole weeks. He can’t really say he regrets taking the job Jean got him but then again the brunet has never set foot on the Kirschtein estate. Which turns out to be pretty fucking huge.

Looking to his right and squinting against the sun he can see the stables, white, huge and pristine. Eren is supposed to keep those clean for the next few weeks. A sigh passes his lips before he looks forward again, still walking towards the even bigger and whiter house further down the road. When Eren and his mom stopped in front of the gate she wasn’t allowed to get in, only Eren. They said something about the identity of their new horses being confidential and when I protested saying that I could just tell her the voice quickly shut him up, saying that he’d be fired on the spot for breaching his contract. So then Eren got out and started to walk. And the road just keeps getting longer and longer it seems.

He knew Jean was rich. Hell, he drove the most expensive car in the whole school, and Eren knew that his dad was a horse breeder specialized in racing horses but this is a whole other level of rich. Eren vaguely remembers a news report that a British breeder bought a horse for £115.000.000,- and he wonders if maybe the horse is occupying a stable that he is supposed to clean.

Eren can see the expensive car his friend drives at the end of the driveway, next to four other, maybe even more expensive cars in front of the big wooden doors of the mansion. Eren takes a deep breath, looks back once again to look for his mom, and maybe run back, but she’s already gone, probably driving back home to make tea for her husband. Letting out a big sigh Eren raps his knuckles against the old wood of the door.

Maybe two minutes and listening to calm footsteps approaching later the door gets opened, revealing a tall guy in a suit. Their butler. Of fucking course. “Hi! I am Eren Jaeger and I’m the new stable boy” Eren gives the old and frankly quite grumpy man his most friendly smile. The butler’s eyebrow twitches in irritation before he opens the door further, revealing a big hall with huge stairs. Stairs that Jean is running down from right now.

“Eren! Welcome to my humble home” A smirk stretches on his long face and Eren can’t help but return it. “Humble?” he shakes his head and chuckles at him, embracing him with one arm, the other still supporting his bag. “This is anything but humble, Jean. If I’d know you were _this_ loaded I would’ve taken you up on that date two years ago” Jean rolls his eyes and sticks his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. “I should have known you were a gold-digger. Though you don’t look the part with that ugly mug of yours” Jean chuckles, clapping the brunet’s shoulder before turning back to the huge doors leading outside.

“Let me show you to your room” Jean says, clapping his butler on the shoulder too before walking outside, plucking his ray-bans from his head and putting them on his nose. Smart, Een should’ve brought his sunglasses too with this weather. Eren jogs to catch up with the long strides Jean walks with and falls into step next to him. They walk towards the stables but turn left when they reach them. Eren looks behind the stables and sees a normal looking horse riding arena, but next to that is a real racing track, covering almost all of the Kirschtein property until it reaches the woods.

“Where am I sleeping?” Eren mutters, in awe of the amazing view behind the stables. Jean looks back at his friend, smiles at him before following his vision and smiling, he also loves this view. “You’re sharing a small house with our jockey” Jean answers and decides to elaborate. “Levi isn’t our only jockey but he’s the only one without a home nearby. My dad offered him a job when he was done with his apprenticeship in the Netherlands, and the only way Levi would accept is if my dad would throw in a small house on his property. He wanted to be close to the horses and my dad was fine with that” Jean glances back at his friend behind his sunglasses before nudging him with his elbow. “You’ll like him. My dad pays him quite a bit so you’ll get to unleash your gold-digger tendencies on him” The two-toned boy winks before smirking when Eren laughs.

Eren really doesn’t know what to think of sharing a house with the jockey. Sure, he never thought he would get his own house, and his dad made sure to not even expect his own room, but he could still be hesitant to share everything with a complete stranger. What if the jockey can’t even speak English? Jean said he had an apprenticeship in the Netherlands and Eren is pretty sure they don’t speak English there.

While Eren is mulling the fact that he has to live with a stranger for the next few weeks the two have arrived at the ‘small’ house, as Jean said. The house however is anything but small since it is roughly the size of Eren his own house and the Jaeger’s are nowhere near poor. “this isn’t a small house Jean” Eren sighs, walking up to the door and raising his fist to knock before Jean pushes a silver key into his face.

“Levi is out training right now, so maybe go and unpack your bag in the guestroom and then jerk off or something. Pass the time until you have to start tomorrow.” Jean chuckles when Eren scowls at him and grabs the key out of his friend’s hand. Jean has already turned around to walk leisurely towards his own house when Eren calls him back. “Jean!” The other turns around and lifts his sunglasses, squinting against the sun. “Thanks, I really appreciate it” Eren smiles at his friend while he scratches the back of his neck. “No problem, that’s what friends are for” Jean turns around again and leaves Eren to open the door and find his way inside himself.

45 minutes of unpacking and taking a quick shower in the guest bathroom later and Eren decides to take a look at the stables. Closing the door behind him and making sure he has his own key he walks towards the white stables. The closer he gets the more prominent the horse smell is, it reminds him of when his dad used to take him to Mikasa’s horse riding lessons years ago. He smiles softly before walking inside the quite big building.

Curious horses peek out of their stables and make Eren laugh softly. Big eyes are focused on his form as he walks in between them, silently reading all their names and laughing at the ridiculous long and fancy ones. A lot of the stables are empty and these are the ones Eren looks into, just to see if there is going to be a lot of shit to clean up tomorrow.

Jean told him he wouldn’t be the only stable boy, and that Levi always likes to take full care of his own personal horse so he won’t have to do that one. Eren makes a silent note to ask Levi about the name of his horse so he won’t clean it accidentally. God forbid he does something extra.

Walking outside and once again greeted by the harsh sun Eren squints, stopping in front of the stables and looking out into the horse meadows. There are the rest of the horses except one. Eren can’t remember the horse’s names but he has counted them.

The loud thunder of hooves slamming against the ground catches his attention then. He whirls his head to the left to catch the fast moving horse and their jockey on their back. Eren has never seen such a thing up close before, on the tv? Sure. But never like this. He breaks out into a jog towards the racing arena before remembering the chastening look Mikasa would give him for running in front of the horses. He walks fast and with huge strides just to catch a closer glimpse of the impressive speed the horse goes.

The jockey is clothed in casual white riding pants, a blue t-shirt and dark brown leather boots and helmet as he races past, standing with almost straight legs in the stirrups while leaning forward deeply, almost onto the neck of his grey horse. The whole image is graceful and amazing in Eren’s eyes and he silently hopes that jockey is Levi. Just so he can ask him some stuff about how it feels. It must feel like you’re flying, right?

All too soon the round around the arena is over and the horse goes slower, running out his high before walking slowly, his neck hanging almost to the ground as the jockey sits back on heavily bended knees. Eren can’t help but speed walk towards the exit before he notices someone else watching the jockey race against time. Must be another stable boy.

The other stable boy takes the grey horse by the reins and leads it towards the stable, the jockey still on the back while he softly rubs his horse on the neck. The jockey murmurs something before the stable boy stops walking and starts to pet the horse’s head while the jockey climbs off his back.

“I’m all sweaty and shit, gross” Eren hears the jockey say when he’s in earshot, the stable boy giggles, making Eren realise that she is in fact a female stable boy. Stable girl. Eren pants a little when he reaches them, he almost doubles over before remembering to wave at the two.

“Hello there!” The girl says cheerily. “You enjoyed watching? I saw you looking with your mouth open wide” Eren can see her more clearly now, red hair in pigtails with bright green eyes, not unlike his own. “yeah, that was pretty amazing” Eren chuckles, running a hand through his hair and switching his gaze towards the jockey. The helmet he has been wearing earlier hangs from his right hand now, his left ruffling through his jet black strands of hair to put them back in place. The raven’s chest is heaving from the exercise he got while he looks up at Eren with grey-blue eyes.

“Thanks, but to be honest Dodo did most of the work. Isabelle? Can you vault her for a while? She’s still really warm and I don’t want to fuck up her muscles.” The jockey says, turning to the stable girl. She nods while scratching the side of the horse’s face before walking away with her.

“Oh! I never introduced myself. The name is Eren Jaeger” Eren turns towards the slightly smaller male and extends his hand, which the jockey takes in his gloved one. “Levi Ackerman, nice to meet you.” Even though Eren put on his brightest smile he can’t seem to get one back. “I don’t know if Jean told you but I’m going to be your house-mate for a few weeks. I have a summer job here” they let each other’s hand go and look towards the place where Isabel is now vaulting the horse. Dodo apparently. Eren wonders briefly if the name is short for one of those fancy names he saw at the stables.

“He mentioned something like that, yeah. I’ve got a few rules to keep the house clean but I’ll inform you on those when I’m not sweaty and stinky as hell” And with that Levi walks away towards their home. Eren bites his bottom lip while scratching the back of his neck and watching Levi walk away.

He isn’t sure how he’s going to survive with that man underneath one roof and his apparent rules regarding cleaning. He also isn’t sure how he’s going to keep his thoughts and maybe even his hands to himself when that man’s thighs and butt look so good in those tight white pants.

With a heavy sigh Eren turns around to walk back to the stables. While he passes Isabelle he gets called over by her cheery voice. “New kid! Come here” He hesitantly turns to his left to greet her back and leans on the railing of the paddock while watching her vault the graceful grey horse. She took of its saddle and bridle and is now slowly walking around with the horse in tow.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Isabelle says with a big smile, she walks towards Eren and holds out her hand, which is quite filthy from handling the stables. “I’m the one you’re going to replace, today is my last day here before I’m moving back to France” Eren takes the outstretched hand and shakes it firmly, matching her smile with equal brightness. “Do I get to help Levi with his training too? That looked really awesome so I hope so” He scratches the back of his neck while looking in the direction Levi just disappeared to.

Isabelle giggles, caused by the horse putting its head on her shoulder tiredly. “That’s up to him, really. We have one more stable boy staying here for the summer and he has been here for a very long time so maybe he’ll want Marco to handle Dodo. You’d have to ask Levi that” Isabelle says, both of her hands coming up to pet Dodo’s head while the horse closes his eyes. Eren nods understandingly before turning back to Isabelle and smiling at the grey horse.

The brunet reaches out to put his hand in front of its’ snout and get him a little bit more familiar with him. “Is the name Dodo short for something?” When Eren asks this question Isabelle cracks up, holding one hand in front of her mouth to cover her amusement. Eren does catch the ugly snort she produces though. “It is, she’s officially called DoReMiFaSoLaTiDo, I know it’s really fucking stupid but that’s what you get when Jean Kirschtein chooses the name of a class A racing horse. Needless to say, Levi hated the name and started calling her Dodo for short. Still sounds stupid but everything is better than what’s on her passport” Eren chuckles with her as she keeps giggling, looking at the horse fondly.

Eren and Isabelle stand there petting the horse for maybe a minute or two before Isabelle speaks up. “I gotta go and put this baby in the meadow” the redhead walks away with Dodo in tow towards the stables to brush her one last time before letting her graze in the sun. She turns around one last time though before entering the stables. “Marco will tell you everything tomorrow, where the hayforks are and all that basic stuff. Take care and have fun, Eren” she smiles warmly at him before he turns around towards his house for the next six weeks.

When he opens the door a unfamiliar tune greets him, seeming to come from Levi’s own bathroom. The brunet decides to play a bit on his phone on the couch before a voice starts to sing. The language is unfamiliar and sounds a bit weird and rough but he can’t deny that the voice behind it is beautiful. The voice is dark and powerful and seems to pull Eren in. Then the music gets louder, as well as the singing, as the door toward the living room is opened.

Levi steps out, hair still damp and wearing light washed jeans and a black t-shirt. His mouth moves with the foreign words of the song and his voice carries into the living room. To Eren’s disappointment it stops when Levi looks up to see Eren standing there awkwardly and clutching his phone. “I didn’t think you would already be back, sorry” Levi mutters, cheeks dusting a light pink as he looks down, quickly moving towards the kitchen and forcefully grabbing a mug from a cabinet.

“It’s okay. You sound really good. What language was that?” Eren mutters, walking towards the kitchen as well. “Dutch, it must sound horrible to you, with all the weird sounds and stuff” Levi chuckles as he put water in the water boiler, presumably for a cup of tea. “No it sounded really cool. Dutch is from Germany, right?” Eren asks uncertainly, leaning back against the counter opposite of Levi. The raven chuckles again and shakes his head, muttering something before clearing his throat. “What _you_ mean is Deutsch. _Dutch_ is from the Netherlands” The corners of his lips curl up into an almost-smile and it’s Eren’s turn to blush at his own stupidity now. “sorry. Jean mentioned you lived in the Netherlands for a while? Were you born there?” the brunet, plays with the strands of long hair at the back of his neck as Levi seems to rub something away from the spotless counter.

“no, I was born in France, moved to Germany when I was two and then to the Netherlands when I was four, so I was raised there, not born there.” Levi elaborates as he pushes a hand into his damp hair, pushing it away from his face. “My dad is from Germany” Eren chuckles, smiling at levi and again not getting a smile back. “I figured as much, with your last name being Jaeger and all” Levi chuckles, moving forward to put some boiling water into a cup before putting a teabag in it. “You want some?” He then asks Eren, looking up at him from the corner of his eye. Eren nods and gratefully takes the steaming mug from Levi, the teabag still resting in it.

“Could you tell me more about yourself? Since we’re going to live together for six weeks and all.” Eren prompts, actually wanting to know more about Levi. Maybe more than he ever wanted to know something about anyone. Maybe it’s his whole mysterious vibe that Eren caught on to when they met outside. Maybe it is to get closer to the man and hear him sing again. Levi looks up from his mug that rests against his lips, his eyes sparkling curiously. “Sure, But that’s what the tea is for” A smirk passes his lips as he moves forward, putting his mug on the counter before plucking the small carton attached to Eren’s teabag and reading the words on it.

“Waar zou je voor wensen als je drie wensen had” The words sound so very foreign to Eren but he does recognise some sounds from the song Levi sang before. Levi smirks up at Eren’s perplexed face before translating what he just said. “What would you wish for if you had three wishes. That’s what it says.” Levi leans back, picking up his mug again and quirking his eyebrows in question. Eren looks down at the weird combination of letters on the small carton in confusion before answering the question. “I would wish for a lifetime supply of Mac Donald’s, a free pass for every concert ever for the rest of my life and someone to love” Eren chuckles at his first propositions but his cheeks heat up at his last wish.

Levi giggles softly into his mug and gives Eren a small smile after. “Mac Donald’s for the rest of your life, gross” He chuckles, taking a sip of the tea that seems way too hot to Eren. The brunet chuckles back at him before softly testing the temperature of his tea with the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth, making Levi snort. Eren bites his bottom lip before speaking up. “what does your card say?” Eren asks, mentally slapping himself for burning the tip of his tongue in front of Levi.

The smaller picks up his card and reads it. He swallows thickly before glancing up at Eren. “What’s the last thing you thought” He read aloud. Eren cocks his head to the side and smiles encouragingly. “Well?” He prompts as Levi just continues to stare at the carton. “I was thinking that you have a beautiful smile, and pretty eyes” Levi looks up then, cheeks dusted pink again as he peers up with curious eyes. Eren’s cheeks heat up too as he smiles sheepishly. “thanks” He mutters a tad awkwardly. Who wouldn’t be awkward when someone like Levi, who looks hot when he’s sweaty _and_ when he’s freshly showered, compliments you.

Levi clears hit throat then, taking another sip of his tea while looking off to the side, or anywhere else than Eren’s eyes. “These tea thingies are pretty cute, we should do that more often” Eren offers, trying to get Levi to look at him again. Levi nods absentmindedly to the side, his mouth opening for a second before he responds. “I drink tea every morning, maybe we could have breakfast together” He then offers, smiling shyly at the ground, rubbing at invisible dirt with his sock-clad toes. Eren smiles down at him and notices that Levi’s feet are quite small. Eren thinks they look completely adorable and his smile broadens at the thought.

“I’d like that. I haven’t had breakfast with someone in a while. My sister usually leaves for school before me since she’s in a class above me, so” Eren explains, rubbing at the back of his neck while taking a sip of his tea. “And your parents?” Levi questions, leaning back against the counter and looking like he just found his cool again on the floor and put it on his face. “They’re gone most of the time. My dad is a general practitioner and my mom’s his assistant so they have long working days” the brunet smiles at Levi again, getting a twitch of his mouth back before Levi looks away again. “what about your parents?” Eren asks, genuinely curious as he cocks his head to the side. He crosses his ankles and his arms, holding his cup against his lips as he gazes at Levi.

“I never knew my dad, but my mom still lives in the Netherlands with her brother” Levi answers, finishing his tea before putting his cup in the sink to soak. Eren hands him his own cup after finishing it with another blinding smile. “do you visit them often?” Levi shakes his head, a sad smile adorning his lips before a knock on the door interrupts Eren from further questioning.

Levi walks out of the kitchen on his black socks to get the door while Eren walks into the living room to explorer that part of the house some more. Maybe five seconds after opening the door Levi walks back in before plopping onto the couch with a loud sigh. Eren chuckles at his irritated expression before turning to their visitor. Jean is standing in the middle of the living room with a stupid smile on his face. He changed his clothes into dark brown riding pants with a white blouse, looking very fucking cocky with his black polished riding boots and helmet under his arm. "Let's go for a ride, bastard" 


	2. II

“let’s go for a ride, bastard” Jeans smile widens at the bewildered look Eren gives him because he can’t ride a horse to safe his life. “N-no” Eren stammers, his eyes widen while he takes a step back. Levi chuckles from the couch, looking up at Eren with his grey-blue eyes. “It’s okay, Eren. It’s not that hard, I’ll come with you guys if you want” Levi’s small smile encourages Eren to say yes, albeit reluctantly. Jean booms a laugh and flings Eren a leather bag with some riding clothes in them. “Go change, both of you”

Levi and Eren both retreat towards their rooms to change. Eren jumps around with the tight dark, brown pants clutching at his thighs as he tries to get them on. When the mission is accomplished he throws an old navy blue shirt on and puts the black boots Jean also gave him on his feet. Eren impatiently tugs on his pants for the third time while opening his door and finding Levi just coming out of his own.

His legs are clad in different pants then before, this one being beige but with the same riding boots. A thin white shirt clings to his torso and Eren only realises after thirty seconds that he’s staring. He quickly mutters a sorry before stepping into the living room, where Jean took a seat on their couch. “I got the horses saddled by Marco, so we’re good to go” He winks at Eren then, a smirk playing at his lips before he falls into step beside him, leading him through the front door with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. “you did saddle Anuva, right?” Levi questions from behind them. Eren looks over his shoulder at the man, who’s now running to catch up on Eren and Jean and walk beside the burnet. “yeah, yeah, Marco saddled your fave” Jean answers, squeezing Eren’s shoulder before letting go completely.

“I don’t do favourites, you know that” Levi grumbles, whipping his whip against his boot in annoyance. Jean snorts from beside Eren before leaning forward to address Levi. “hell yeah you do, you’re always in a better mood after Anuva and honestly, you don’t know how much you smile after going for a ride with her” Jean smirks at Levi who, childishly but also cutely, sticks out his tongue at the other.

“Okay, okay” Levi then sighs as they reach the stables. Eren has a small smile adorning his lips as he walks up to the horses, doubting on which one he should walk up to. Jean is completely distracted with making some freckled stable boy smile as he leans against one of the stables like a moron, so Levi takes action and moves to stand beside Eren, his pale hand is on the taller boy’s elbow, their skin touching as he stands on his tiptoes to point at the horse farthest away from them.

“that one is perfect for you, quite old and very well trained so she won’t bolt on you when we go into the woods.” Eren looks over at Levi, who’s standing quite close right now, before nodding. That does sound like the perfect horse for him.

“I’m going to teach Eren the basics while you try impress Marco, lover boy” Levi says loudly to Jean, who looks up with bright red cheeks as he stammers a response, Marco giggles behind him, a hand covering his mouth as he glances between the two. “sure, sure” Levi chuckles, grabbing the reins of a beautiful white horse with long white manes while softly rubbing the neck of the animal. “C’mon we don’t have all day. Go grab Atlas so we can get a move on” Levi tells Eren then, looking over at him while hugging his horse around the neck, pressing half of his face into the animals’ neck.

Eren nods with a smile before walking over to the black and also quite beautiful horse. He lets the animal smell his hand before petting her on the neck and that soft little spot on the nose. Eren chuckles as the horse pushes her nose into his chest, pushing him a step back. Eren then takes her reins and walks beside her while exiting the stables, walking behind Levi towards the arena to start his basic training.

Levi looks over at Eren when they stand in the middle of the arena, absentmindedly scratching his horse’s nose while practically checking Eren out. Levi must admit that those pants to wonders at butt lifting and Jesus fuck Eren is packing. Front and back. The raven shakes his head before opening his mouth again, distracted by his own thoughts. “Can you manage to get on top?” He then asks the inexperienced horse rider. Eren nods with a big smile, grabs the saddle while holding the end of the reins in one hand before putting his left foot in the stirrup and pulling himself up.

Eren plops in the saddle without any grace but Levi has got to give it to him, he got on top of the horse. Eren laughs breathlessly at the expression Levi gives him before walking around his horse and climbing on himself, with a lot more grace than Eren ever could.

“okay, so let her walk, very slowly” Levi then says, pressing his heels into the horse softly to let her move forward. Eren mimics the motion and soon they’re walking next to each other. The movement of the horse’s back tussles Eren a bit but when he moves his hips with the motions it’s a lot less irritating. Levi smirks at Eren then, before letting the horse jog.

Levi gracefully moves with the horse, smiling back at Eren when he passes him. He then makes an encouraging noise with his mouth, making Atlas look up before breaking into a jog too, following Anuva and Levi. The raven leisurely looks behind him, letting go of the reins with one hand before leaning backwards and stretching out to tickle Atlas’s nose, who speeds up at bit to receive the attention.

“I was the one to train Atlas, she is Ms Kirschtein’s and loves to get out in the woods once in a while so this is perfect” Levi looks down at the black horse fondly, scratching her in between her ears while their horses are still jogging, and Eren is trying to mimic Levi’s fluid movements of up and down in the saddle. Levi looks back up then, smirking at the concentrated look on Eren’s face. “Sit straight, Bright Eyes, or your back will be fucking sore tomorrow, and press your heels down in the stirrups, you’ll be more comfortable that way.” Eren smiles sheepishly at Levi before doing as he said, instantly feeling a bit more comfortable.

“Let’s go a bit faster yeah?” Levi then asks, smirking as he’s already encouraging his horse into an easy gallop. Eren watches Levi in awe as he moves gracefully with the movements of the horse, one of his hands not even holding the reins while it lies on his thigh. Eren follows him then, his horse also breaking into a gallop as they run after each other.

The pace is a lot less fast then what Eren has seen Levi go before and he can say that he’s relieved. Eren certainly won’t survive running at a pace as fast as that. After riding like that for maybe fifteen minutes and Levi teaching him some more basic riding skills Jean walks out of the stables, a dopey smile on his face as he holds his chocolate brown horse by the reins.

“You done having sex in the hay?” Levi questions him, moving to the edge of the arena where Jean is standing to talk with him, Eren moves Atlas next to Levi then, rubbing her neck lovingly and carding his hand through her manes. “Yeah, it was great” Jean mumbles sarcastically, blushing furiously before climbing on his horse. The three of them slowly walk towards the edge of the forest, where a broad path is leading into the thick blanket of trees.

After walking for a minute Levi speaks up to Jean, who’s riding next to him and in front of Eren. “When are you going to confess? It has been a whole fucking year since I found out and I’m quite ready for some JeanMarco action right about now.” Levi sighs heavily and pushes a few strands of his black hair out of his face. Jean shakes his head with a dopey smile before looking up at Levi, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I know, I know, I swear I’ll confess at the end of the summer” Levi smirks back at him, glancing back at Eren to make sure he’s okay, before answering. “Just hurry the fuck up. Marco can’t shut up about you when we’re mucking out the stables and it’s getting quite annoying after two years” Jean gapes at the raven then before harshly slapping his bicep, making Levi laugh out loud.

“Two years? You kept that from me for two years?” Jean almost yells, tugging at his own hair before slapping Levi again in frustration. “Yeah! So go on and run back like the prince on the brown horse you are and go kiss your freckled princess” Levi throws one hand in the air before motioning for Jean to hurry up. Jean nods determinately before abruptly turning his horse around. He presses his heels into his stomach, making the horse break out into a gallop at once before yelling back at the other two; “I’m gonna get laid! Have fun losers!” Eren breaks out into a grin as his friend gallops away, whooping and cheering as he runs out of the forest.

“Fucking stupid” Levi mutters, the corners of his lips tugging upwards anyway as he watches Eren move next to him. “They have been moving around in circles for so fucking long that _I’m_ getting frustrated. And that’s saying something because I always keep out of everyone’s business. But I guess they drew me in with their tragic ‘he doesn’t like me back’ love story” A heavy eye roll accompanies the end of his sentence as well as a dramatic wave of his pale hand. Eren chuckles at his expression before smiling down at the ground.

“I don’t think Jean ever mentioned a Marco at school, I would have teased him with it a whole lot more if he had” Eren says, encouraging his horse into a jog just like Levi. “Did you know he asked me out at the beginning of the year? Why would he do that when he had Marco?” Eren then asks Levi, chewing on his lip while watching the other man. Levi seems even more relaxed in the forest than in the arena. The serenity on his face entrances Eren and he doesn’t notice he’s staring again until Levi looks back at him.

“That would be his ‘I can’t have him so I must move on’ phase. I can see him asking you out though, pretty eyes, broad shoulders, probably a body to die for and great hair to tug on” A deep red flush covers Eren’s whole face when Levi winks at him, lips tugging up into a smirk as he bites his bottom lip.

Suddenly all Eren can think off is Levi tugging at his hair, cheeks flushed adorably and mouth open as he pants and whines Eren’s name. His hair would be in disarray and plastered to his forehead with sweat, and god, Eren can’t even imagine the sounds that would come out of his mouth. Suddenly these brown riding pants feel awfully tight. Eren’s blush deepens considerably when he notices his own arousal and he quickly starts to think of naked old ladies and their saggy butts.

Levi laughs beside him, probably because of the deep red still colouring Eren’s cheeks or because of his own successful comment, which wasn’t a lie.

The two walked beside each other in silence after that, Eren too horrified to say anything else with the image he made up still playing in his head and Levi absorbed in the beautiful nature surrounding them. The air is a lot cooler and damp in the forest since it rained pretty hard last night and Levi can feel the mist settling on his cheeks and forehead, creating the illusion of his sweat. His shirt is starting to cling to his torso when they pick up the speed, the hooves of the horses thundering against the loose sand in the woods as Levi rides in front of Eren.

Eren doesn’t know where to look. The trees almost blurring beside him, the sky with small clouds floating by or Levi. Levi who is sitting up in his saddle, back straight and hands moving forward to give Anuva more space to move her head, backside turning up as his strong thighs lift him out of the leather of the saddle. It looks a lot like when he rode Dodo in the practise race but this time his horse doesn’t go as fast. Eren keeps his balance as he moves in the same stance as Levi, encouraging his horse to run harder and move beside Levi.

Now Eren can most definitely not look away from Levi. A broad smile covers Levi’s face and his eyes sparkle as he looks forward, seeing the woods growing thicker around them, feeling the horse underneath him breathe and thrumming and vibrating with every step she takes. His balance is impeccable as he sits back, puts a knot in the reins to keep them short and then releases them, putting his hands to the side and closing his eyes briefly. You can see on the complete serenity on his face how much he trusts the horse underneath him, how much Anuva trusts him back and how beautifully they move together.

Levi looks over at Eren then, who was looking between the road and the raven beside him with a smile on his face. “I feel so fucking free!” Levi yells, throwing his arms in the air, spreading his fingers and feeling the air move in between them. The horses don’t even flinch as Eren responds with and excited ‘woohoo’ of himself and the outbursts manages to make Levi laugh before taking back his reins.

Eren follows Levi’s lead as he slows down, moving to a slow gallop next to each other. “you’re doing pretty well for a newbie. Weren’t you scared?” Levi questions, his expression back to normal but his eyes still hold that excited glaze over them. Eren shakes his head while looking forward, seeing a turn coming up ahead. “Not really, seeing you so relaxed with the horses made me more relaxed. And I trust you to come back for me would I fall off” This makes Levi laugh again, a hand covering his mouth as he keeps his eyes on the road. “I don’t think I will. I’d probably check if you were still alive and then bolt” Eren sticks out his tongue to Levi, followed by a giggle as Levi smirks back.

The road back is filled with complete and very comforting silence with an occasional comment on the nature surrounding them from Levi.

When they got back to the stables it was already dark outside and Eren was very tired. If the small yawns that Levi let out now and then was any indication, Levi was too. He did insist they would stable their own horses when Isabel offered and taught Eren how to do so. After brushing the horses off with the softest brush that Eren has ever felt they closed the stables and walked towards their house together.

Levi was blinking tiredly while letting out another yawn, stretching his pale pink lips slowly before quickly covering it up with his hand. “How about you go take a nap on the couch, and I will cook something for us, sound good?” Levi looks up at Eren gratefully, a tired smile on his lips. “thanks” he mutters, opening the door with his key before stepping inside, pulling off his boots at the door before walking straight to his room and closing the door behind him.

Eren smiles at his retreating form before taking off his own boots. He decides to keep the pants and shirt on since they feel quite nice on his skin and he didn’t sweat a lot. While making some pasta with the ingredients he found in the stocked kitchen Eren thought back to the whole day.

Levi and him haven’t know each other very long, only a few hours at least, but they feel quite close. Eren has already grown quite attached to the other and likes the sort of flirting comments between them. He also likes the way Levi acts and looks a lot. His humour is great from what Eren could tell, he has travelled a lot in his life and is from another country, which has always intrigued Eren about foreigners. He is bilingual, or maybe even multilingual and that’s just very hot in his eyes. And don’t even get him started on his body. When the damp air in the forest made the white shirt Levi wore see through and clinging to his skin Eren could practically feel his mouth water. He just looked so amazing right then.

They seem to get along pretty well and Levi seems to like Eren too. The brunet bites his bottom lip while stirring the spaghetti before tasting the sauce he made, which is filled with vegetables. Eren really hopes this might grow into something else, which is quite a strange thing to think off after only a few hours. When the pasta is almost done and the table is set with two sets of everything Eren decides to wake Levi up by knocking on his door. His knuckles rap against the wood and a smile breaks onto his face when he hears a muffled grunt. “Dinner is ready, Levi” Eren says softly.

The door opens after a few seconds revealing Levi again. His hair is in disarray as he rubs his left eye. “thanks for cooking, Eren” He mumbles, walking out of his room as Eren gawks at his retreating form. Levi is wearing a different shirt, this one a deep Bordeaux red and different pants. The tight beige riding pants are replaced with black adidas booty shorts which can probably only be found in the women’s section. After Eren totally doesn’t check out his round backside he notices the red lines on Levi’s thighs and calves from where the seams of the riding pants dug into his skin. He looks absolutely great like that and Eren has to take a moment to collect himself, rubbing in his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“This looks so good, smells great too” Levi hums, putting some spaghetti and sauce onto his plate before adding some cheese from the small bowl Eren put on the table. Eren smiles back at him after taking his own seat in front of the raven. Levi still looks incredibly tired, small bags forming underneath his eyes and the occasional yawn as he eats slowly, savouring the meal as Eren does the same. It tastes exactly as his mother’s and he feels proud as Levi hums contently with almost every bite.

“Let’s make a deal, yeah?” Levi suddenly asks, putting down his silverware to look at the man in front of him. Eren looks up at him expectantly, slurping down some spaghetti as Levi gives him a disgusted look. “Sure” Eren then mutters, also putting down his silverware. The corners of Levi’s lips curve up as he opens his mouth. “I make one hell of an omelette and great fucking banana pancakes so how about I make us breakfast every morning and you cook for us every evening?” Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, pushing out his biceps and Eren’s eyes flicker towards the muscles to take them in for a second before looking back at his face. “Sure, I would love that” He beams at Levi as he timidly smiles back.

They eat in silence before Eren stands up to do the dishes telling Levi to go and lay down. After drying off his hands and wiping down the counter Eren moves towards the living room, finding Levi vast asleep on the couch curled into a little ball in the corner. His knees are pulled up to his chest, arms thrown in front of his face but Eren can still see that his mouth is half open as he’s breathing through it. Eren softly sits down on the other edge of the couch before leaning forward to grab the tv-remote. The very old episode of Project Runway is forgotten though as green eyes drift to the form beside him. The Bordeaux t-shirt has ridden up on his torso revealing pale skin over supple muscles, what shouldn’t surprise Eren at all since he’s a jockey and all and has to be fit to preform well.

The shorts are really killing Eren though, the black fabric with white stripes to the side is clinging to Levi’s waist and the plump flesh of his backside while letting nothing to the imagination. Eren would like to think that Levi did it on purpose, just to fuck with Eren since the brunet has been quite obvious with his interest in the other with his flirtatious smiles. But Eren also knows better than that, Levi was probably way too tired to think about something as sly as that, and maybe Levi wears this every night as he sits on this couch by himself watching the television or reading a book from the bookshelves on the wall.

Green eyes look further down at Levi’s feet though, which are bare and pink on the underside, slightly calloused at the balls of his feet, presumably from keeping that part in the stirrups all the time except when he’s walking. They look even smaller now, all curled up against the back of his thighs and the sight makes Eren smile. The brunet is quite sure that he has developed a heavy crush on the other, which must be a record because he never develops crushes quite this fast. But Levi hasn’t been like his usual crushes so Eren doesn’t question it.

Eren forces himself to focus on another episode of Project Runway then, sighing deeply while perching his chin on his fist, his elbow resting on the railing of the couch.

An hour passes by before Eren is woken up from his slumber as Levi moves in his sleep. The smaller of the two sleepily huffs, slightly sitting up and glancing around with small eyes and puffy hair before he notices Eren. Levi mutters something like ‘pillow’ and decides he doesn’t care that he doesn’t know Eren that well. His neck just looks way too comfortable not to put his face in and the brunet’s lap is perfect for perching his legs on. So Levi does just that. His face falls into Eren’s neck, his naked legs fall onto his lap and pale hands curl into Eren’s shirt. “this is okay, right?” Levi then mumbles against his neck, just making sure Eren is actually okay with this. The other nods and swallows thickly before settling his arm around Levi’s waist, keeping him close.

After fifteen minutes of sitting like that Levi looks up from Eren’s neck again. He looks completely exhausted and watches Eren though his lashes since he doesn’t even bother to fully open his eyes. His hair is fluffy and stands in almost every direction and the hands still wrapped up in Eren’s shirt are the only thing keeping him up while he grasps at it. “I think it would b’best if I g’to bed” Levi mumbles, his lips sticking together as Eren tries to fight his grin.

“yeah, should I help?” Eren questions, his hand softly rubbing the other’s back as he fights back a yawn himself. Levi shakes his head sleepily before planting his face in Eren’s neck for another three seconds. He then abruptly stands up, stretches himself out by reaching for the ceiling on his tip-toes right in front of Eren before plucking his shorts from in between his butt cheeks and walking away.

Eren drops his head onto the back of the couch after Levi closes the door to his room. He groans loudly before rubbing in his eyes with his fists. How can someone he barely knows have such an effect on him? The half-mast in Eren’s pants proofs that it most certainly is possible for someone to have such an effect on him. Especially if that someone dares to look so fucking adorable while sleepy, dares to stretch themselves out like a cat with a soft grunt, dares to look so cute while standing on his toes and dares to have dimples just above his butt cheeks that Eren could, and did see above those sinful shorts after Levi so gracelessly pulled them down.

Eren sighs deeply again, looking up at his ceiling while willing the blood away from his crotch and not succeeding. He stands up to take a shower, getting fresh before going to bed and walks into the bathroom. After shedding his shirt, pants, long socks and underwear he glares down at himself. Thinking of old ladies doesn’t work since his mind travels down to that image of Levi on his stomach with flushed cheeks, and not the ones attached to his face.

Hot water travels down from the top of his head over his face and down his body as Eren gives in. He won’t be able to sleep with an erection, not even one at half-mast. Eren wants to get this over with and grasps himself tightly, making him hiss out as several drops of water hit the head of his cock. “shit. Fuck” He whispers, moving his hand slowly, twisting his wrist at the head of his cock until he’s fully erect.

He feels a little bit guilty about thinking of Levi right now but the pleasure makes him forget all about that.

He thinks of the other man on his stomach, ass arched up as chest pressed down onto the mattress while he grasps the sheets in his hands, his ass cheeks are bright red as Levi begs for another slap on his flesh. Tears are forming in the ravens eyes as he whines, the plump flesh of his bottom wiggling as he moves his hips impatiently, rolling them into his hand as Eren places one on his ass, feeling the flesh bulge in between his fingers. A moan falls from his lips then, eyes closing as his cock pulses from his own imagination. His right hand pushes his foreskin back as his other hand rubs at his sensitive tip. Whimpers and moans fall from Eren’s plump lips as he keep imagining Levi in different positions.

He would look so good riding him. His hair would look the same as when he woke up earlier, his mouth would be hanging open, sounds falling from his pink lips as his hips would move like there is no tomorrow. His thick thighs pushing him up and down over Eren’s cock and he would be _so_ tight because he wouldn’t have had sex in a while. His smaller and paler hands would grasp at every patch of Eren’s skin they could find, squeezing at his arms and chest as he begged for him to buck up into him. He wouldn’t beg with his words, no, he would beg with his eyes. His hips would twist and push harder against Eren’s own pelvis as he rode him and he would look so fucking good. Hands are flicking and twisting over his own erection as he pays his moans no mind, Levi would be too out of it to hear them anyway. His left hand is pulling and tugging on his heavy balls as his right hand squeezes his cock tighter, trying to replicate Levi’s ass with his hand.

His voice quivers as he moans out Levi’s name followed by a low whine as cum splatters onto the white wall of the shower. Knees buckle and Eren has got to place his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling as cum keeps shooting from his cock. After milking himself out Eren sighs heavily before cleaning himself off with a fresh towel.

“Dammit, Eren” he mutters to himself, pouting at himself in the mirror as he dries his own body, softly dabbing at his sensitive cock when he comes to it. “Why do you get attached so easily? Why do you get crushes so fucking often when most of the fucking time they go away after you notice one thing you don’t like” and as always his brain convinces him that maybe this time, maybe, there won’t be anything that Eren won’t like.

Satisfied and very sleepy Eren falls onto his bed, crawling under the covers and snuggling into his fluffy pillow. He decides just then, that after crushing on Levi after a few hours that he will be at his best tomorrow, working hard and cracking fun jokes and bringing that smile onto Levi’s face as much as he can. Eren must and will gain Levi’s affections at the end of the vacation, maybe even at the end of the week if he steps up his cooking game. The brunet falls asleep with a small smile on his face and Levi’s laugh on his mind.


	3. III

Eren wakes up with a start as someone loudly knocks on his door. He sits up quickly, looking around with sleepy eyes and a dry mouth with some salvia dried on his cheek. His brown hair is a mess and sticks to one side of his head. “breakfast is ready” the man behind the door says. “c’min” Eren mumbles after remembering where he is and who the person knocking on the door was. He slowly throws his warm blanket away, revealing his legs only clad in dark grey boxers and moves to the side to stand up. He rubs his eye while going through his closet for a t-shirt and the basketball shorts he took with him.

Once dressed for the morning Eren walks out of his room, a sweet smell hitting his nose and he smiles dopily, still completely drowsy from his sleep. “Wakey wakey, asshole. I called you for breakfast ten minutes ago, weren’t you dressed yet?” Levi asks, already sitting at the table, phone is his hand as his other puts small proportions of pancakes into his mouth. Eren shakes his head and  walks into the kitchen, making himself some coffee. “No, I was still asleep” he mumbles, grabbing his mug and filling it up with the caffeinated holiness.

Levi huffs from his place at the table before taking a sip from his own coffee and looking up at Eren who just took a seat across from him at the table. “You look like a mess, what the hell did you do in your sleep?” Levi’s face scrunches up in disgust as he motions for Eren to wipe that damn salvia from his cheek. “Sleep” Eren mumbles back, putting a piece of pancake in his mouth. It tastes fucking delicious and Eren doesn’t waste any time in shovelling everything down. Levi chuckles again, finishing his own pancakes and coffee before leaning back in his chair.

“How would you like to personally help me and the race horses train?” He then questions Eren, raising his eyebrows expectantly and crossing his arms over his chest. Eren notices He’s still wearing that Bordeaux shirt and silently wonders if the damn booty shorts are still clinging to him right now. Eren’s eyes snap up at Levi then, because he did think about that option, and would love to help Levi. He just has no idea what he would have to do.

“Okay, but what should I do?” Eren takes another sip of his coffee, almost finishing it as Levi thinks over his answer. “You’d have to time me, saddle the horse I tell you to saddle and put them back in the stable when I tell you to do so. You’d still have to muck out some stables but a lot less since Marco will have time for that since he won’t be the one helping me” Levi leas forward again, placing his crossed forearms on the table while a small smirk adorns his lips. Eren nods, smiling to himself. He’d most definitely love watching Levi train.

“Great” Levi smiles sweetly at Eren before his pink tongue peeks out to wet his lips. “I’m going to get dressed, you should too. The horses must be hungry” Levi places his hands flat on the table, pushes himself out of his seat and turns towards his room, presumably to put on his riding clothes, but also gives Eren a very good look of his slim and thick muscled thighs in the shorts. The damn shorts are living up to their name because Eren can see the part where his legs stop and his butt starts and he desperately wants to press his thumbs there. To feel the warmth of his skin, the flesh there that must be soft as hell and maybe pull Levi against him.

Eren is so taken by the sight of his retreating form and swaying hips that he doesn’t notice some coffee slipping from his mouth and onto his pants or the sly smirk Levi throws over his shoulder before he closes the door behind him. After closing his door Levi leans against it, biting his bottom lip with a smile and closing his eyes. He snaps them open again, a rare and broad smile covering the lower half of his face as he jumps around his room, throwing his arms in the air and clenching his mouth shut, preventing himself from squealing.

He can’t remember the last time someone looked at him like that, it must be during his last Gay Pride in Amsterdam four years ago, but even that encounter can’t peak this. Eren looked at him so sinfully, the thoughts of everything he can do to Levi flashing before his eyes as the smaller sauntered away. After yesterday when the two were riding in the forest together, and maybe even before that when they had tea together Levi has started to like Eren. The way Eren looked at him when he made that comment about his smile, the way his cheeks reddened after he thanked him for the compliment. The way Eren looked at him when he thought Levi wasn’t looking, it convinced Levi he was at least a little bit into men, meaning that Levi stood a chance at taking Eren to bed and ravishing him. God, how he wanted that.

Levi falls down onto his bed face planted into his pillow and legs and arms spread out onto his queen sized mattress. He can’t deny the warmth in his chest as he thinks of the boy sitting at the table right now, probably still thinking of the things he can do to Levi’s body while wiping the coffee from his chin. Maybe Eren thought Levi wore those shorts by accident. Maybe he thought he wears them to bed every night but truth be told, he doesn’t. He hates the way these shorts crawl up in between his ass cheeks but he also knows he looks fucking hot in them. Especially when his butt shows a little from the bottom, which he made sure of when he stood up from the table just now.

A huff leaves his mouth as he turns back around, sprawled onto his back now, a small smile still adorning his lips as he looks up at the ceiling. He really should get dressed and get to work. It’s already pretty late to Levi’s standards but he just had to wait for Eren and provoke him. Maybe he’ll get Eren as far as to practically jump him sometime, preferably on the couch, kitchen counter or maybe even the table.

Yes, he wanted that. To feel those tan and big hands on his body, feeling him up and leaving him breathless in their wake. He wanted that mouth with those plump lips on his neck, chest and thighs, sucking marks onto his pale skin. He wants to tug on those unruly brown locks and watch that gorgeous face relax in pleasure as he completely destroys Levi.

A contented sigh leaves his own pink lips before sits up on his bed, pushing his black hair out of his face before standing up and getting dressed. When he comes out of his room, clad in his usual beige riding pants and white short sleeved button up with his gloves in his hands Eren is dressed too. He’s wiping down the counter in the kitchen. He’s wearing just above the knees jean shorts and a grey tank top where he obviously cut off the sleeves and broadened the neckline since the fabric rolls up there. He looks up with big green eyes as he hears Levi close his bedroom door, stepping into the living room.

“Let’s go” Levi mutters, tearing his eyes away from those big upper arms completely bared and flexing with every movement. Maybe both of them are doing things on purpose. The thought gives Levi a satisfied feeling as he walks to the door opening it for the both of them and letting Eren go out first. Eren waits for Levi on the porch as he puts his boots on, pulling up the zipper on the back and securing it with the leather clip. Levi stands back up and closes the door behind him, walking next to Eren towards the stables.

Levi helps Eren saddle the first horse he’s going to train with, teaching him the ways to secure all the belts and clips on the saddle and letting him put on the bridle, laughing when the horse throws his head up and out of reach from Eren. The brunet pouts, sticking out his bottom lip before reaching up on his toes and grabbing the horse’s nose, pulling the head down before putting the bit into its mouth. He grins when he succeeds, looking back at Levi with a broad smile as the other puts his spurs on.

Levi shows Eren then how vast the noseband and other small bands go before putting on his equestrian helmet. The raven puts a stopwatch into Eren’s hand before putting his foot in the stirrup and pulling himself up. The horse immediately start to pace and move on his place, nostrils flaring and ears standing at attention and Levi quickly orders Eren to take the reins before the horse bolts. Eren looks wide-eyed at the suddenly very hyperactive horse while Levi looks completely relaxed.

“They’re trained to react like this when a jockey sits on their back. It’s in their blood to run and when you let go there’s no stopping him, so please don’t” Levi says, still completely relaxed as he adjusts his stirrups by making them shorter. “Now, let’s go to the arena so you can help us in the… the thing?” Eren furrows his eyebrows, looking up at Levi as he seems to search for the right word in his head. “What do you call it in English? The thing that we go in before the doors open” Levi sighs loudly, muttering something in presumably Dutch before grinning down at Eren again. “The gate! Yes! The gate” Eren giggles up at the other, who’s looking very satisfied with himself for remembering such an basic English word.

“Don’t look at me like that! Sometimes I forget” Levi nearly pouts, pushing his bottom lip out before breaking out in a small smile, hitting Eren’s shoulder with a flat hand. The horse jumps from the sudden movement and Levi immediately starts to shush him, softly rubbing his neck as Levi coos for him to calm down. Once the horse is relatively calmed down Levi tells Eren to start walking and never, unless they’re in the arena, let go of the reins. Levi gives Eren a small smile, trusting him with keeping the horse in check while reaching up to put his goggles on, protecting his eyes from the harsh wind for when they start to run.

Levi picks up the reins again when they exit the stable, the sun standing low since it’s still so early. Eren looks up at Levi then, the big horse making him look even smaller than he really is as he adjusts his gloves, tightening them around his wrist before flashing a small smile at the staring brunet. Eren walks towards the gate, the big hooves of the horse leaving muffled noises on the grass. The horse starts to act up again when they enter the racing arena, hooves thumping and pacing on the ground and making Eren’s nerves act up. How is Levi supposed to control this animal? Surely if he wanted loose he would and that scares Eren a bit.

Big brown horse-eyes stare at Eren as he leads Levi towards the gate. When he gets the order to lock Levi and the nervous horse in the gate he hesitates. “Should I really? This looks so dangerous, Levi. I don’t want you getting hurt” Eren glances at the horse again, noticing when it shakes his head violently, taking a few steps back with a raised head before jumping up on his hind legs a bit, huffing violently through its nose. “You’re just making him more nervous, Eren. He’s supposed to act this way. He needs to be fired up if we want him to perform well. And don’t be scared for me, I’ve been doing this for years and I’ve only fallen off three times.” Eren supposes that’s not a lot and trusts the opinion of Levi. Trusts Levi to take care of himself and closes the gate behind Levi and the horse.

“Make sure you time us, Eren.” Levi looks over his shoulder at the retreating boy before focussing on sitting right on the horse, holding the reins tight and tightening the muscles in his legs to lift himself up. Eren can’t take his eyes from the professional stance Levi has taken and bumps into the railing of the arena with his hip. While rubbing the place that is probably going to bruise Eren climbs over the railing. He lands swiftly on his feet before hearing a beep.

Levi had told him that before the gate opens and the horse starts to run you can hear three beeps, alarming the jockey and the onlookers that he’s about to run. Eren quickly scrambles to get his stopwatch, his thumb on the red button and ready to press it when the second beeps sounds. Green eyes focus on Levi, seeing his muscles tense even more as he leans forward even more, stretching his legs and pushing out his bottom. Eren presses the red button on his stopwatch at the same time as the third beep sounds and the gate opens.

And Levi is gone. Hooves thunder against the ground as small patches of grass get pulled out of the track by them. Levi’s arms move with the movement of the horse’s neck but his body keeps still and in perfect balance. Eren’s jaw drops as he watches them move together, they seem totally in sync as they move to the inside of the track to get a faster time. Eren can see Levi’s arm reaching back before he slaps the arse of the horse a couple of times with his crop, making him move and run even faster than before. Eren thinks Levi must feel like he’s flying and makes a mental note to ask the other about it later.

As the horse runs around the round part of the track Eren can’t feel the ground move anymore, he can only see the silhouette of them both as they move farther away. Eren checks the time a couple of times, thinking about what could possibly be the best time for Levi to achieve for and figures he should just ask the man when he cools off. When Eren looks up from the stopwatch for the fourth time he can see Levi and the horse approaching him again, still going at full speed, or, Eren thinks, maybe even faster because he can hear Levi yell encouragements at the animal underneath him. As the eyes of the horse lock onto the finish Eren can see it’s ears perking up, his legs start to make longer steps and his neck seems to move more intensely from the effort of trying to go faster.

The two cross the finish and almost immediately the horse slows down, still in gallop but not nearly as fast as before. Levi let’s go of the reins with one hand, clapping the horse on his neck as he sits up a bit straighter in the saddle, still lifted up from the leather but not bending forward as much. Levi steers the horse in big circles on the length of the track before they slow down to a jog. As they approach Eren he can see a smile on Levi’s lips, seemingly satisfied. “How did we do?” Levi asks him then, clapping the horse on the neck a couple more times before stopping in front of the brunet. “dunno, you tell me” Eren mumbles, his eyes trailing a drop of sweat from Levi’s forehead before it gets rubbed away by a gloved hand. Levi leans forward on the panting horse, checking the time on Eren’s stopwatch before nodding to himself.

“two seconds faster than last time, good job, boy” Levi runs his gloved hand through the horse’s mane before he gestures Eren to grab the reins so he can get off. The horse is a lot less nervous than before, it’s breath panting from its nostrils as Eren can see the ribs of the animal moving and pressing out a breath every time. Levi drops himself from the back of the horse, landing on his feet before tying up the stirrups. “We should keep him moving, otherwise he’ll get sick” Levi says, taking off his equestrian helmet and goggles. Eren nods before leading the horse to the paddock nearby.

Levi runs his hands through his hair, making it unstick to his scalp but messing it up pretty bad too. Eren bites his bottom lip as not to let a grin slip as he watches the other man. His black hair is a mess right now, sticking out in every direction except up, much like yesterday evening when he was so sleepy. “Just walk around for a bit” Levi mutters at Eren, opening the gate of the paddock for him. Eren does as he was told, walking around with the tired horse in big circles as Levi watches them from the railing, his cheeks resting in the palms of his hands.

Eren finds the image of his pale cheeks squished together very adorable and has a hard time concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other when Levi looks so goddamn cute. Levi’s hips are cocked to one side, accentuating his round butt and curvy hips. His white shirt is pulled tight over his stomach and arms and Jesus Christ Eren should stop staring because a smirk is forming on Levi’s lips as well as a flush on his cheeks. Eren clears his throat, rubs the back of his neck before looking back up at Levi.

“How does it feel? Running as fast as that?” Green eyes search out grey ones as Eren smiles at the other. The horse, slowly walking behind Eren at loose reins nudges his back, making him  stumble forward with a very manly yelp. Lev laughs before answering. “Very good. When that gate opens and you feel Shadow’s muscles move you can feel his energy, you know” Levi looks up from where he was watching his boots dig a small hole into the ground. Eren smiles encouragingly, “after yesterday I think I have a feeling what that’s like” Levi nods understandingly before sighing deeply. “And I get the feeling as if I’m flying for the first half a minute, and chickenskin all over my body” Levi rubs his own arms while closing his eyes with a satisfied smile.

Eren stops walking though, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep in a laugh. His fingertips press against his own lips as he clenches his eyes shut, a harsh sound still escaping from his closed lips, making Levi look up with a frown. “Did I say something wrong?” Levi questions, climbing over the railing of the paddock to get a closer look at the laughing Eren. The boy doubles over, clutching at his own stomach and slightly wheezing. Levi crosses his arms in irritation, really not knowing what he did wrong, he only answered the fucking question, right?

“D-Did you just say ch-chickenskin?” Eren pushes out, standing straight but still grinning his amusement. Levi huffs, looking to the side with rosy cheeks before nodding. “That’s not a word, Levi. Chickenskin is not a word” Eren reaches out for the smaller, wrapping his hand around his shoulder before tugging him forward in an unexpected hug. Levi’s eyes widen as his left cheek is pressed against a  firm chest and an arm is wrapped around his shoulders in a tight hug. Levi takes a moment to collect himself, his hands coming up to hold Eren’s waist and hug him back softly.

“Wh-why isn’t that a word? We say it in the Netherlands” Levi mutters, turning his head so his right cheek is pressed against Eren and he can press his forehead against his warm neck. “You say chickenskin in Dutch?” Eren asks, still chuckling and Levi can feel his chest rumble with concealed laughter. “Not like that, no, but literally translated, yes. It means those tiny bumps on your skin when you feel good or cold” Levi says, tightening his hold on the other’s waist as Eren’s arm presses him even closer. “You mean goose bumps?” The brunet asks, turning his face to look at Levi, who has contently closed his eyes while revelling in the warmth Eren provides. Levi nods then, opening his eyes again and seeing those green ones looking right back at him.

They’re so close right now. And even though Levi feels kind of stupid for literally translating such a stupid word, even in Dutch, to English he can’t dwell on it because Eren is nudged forward by Shadow and his head collides with Levi’s. The both of them spring apart, both grasping their foreheads while bursting out in a laugh.

“Goddammit” Eren chuckles, petting Shadow while still rubbing his forehead and looking at Levi. Even though Levi’s forehead still throbs he can’t help but ask Eren something his mother had asked him many, many times before when he had gotten hurt as a kid. “Kusje erop?” Levi questions, making Eren look up. Levi smiles sweetly at the amazed brunet who’s not even trying to figure out the foreign sounds that Levi spoke just now. “Kusje erop?” Levi asks again, walking back towards the brunet and placing his hands back on his waist.

Eren gives Levi a lopsided grin while looking into grey eyes with wonder. “I have no idea what that means” he breathes, looping his arm through the long reins of shadow before placing his own hands on Levi’s waist. “It’s something mothers ask when their children get hurt, they ask if they should press a kiss on the place they got hurt and make it better” Levi mutters, looking up at Eren again, much like before Shadow decided to ruin everything. Eren grins then, before nodding at Levi.

Pale hands grasp tan cheeks to turn Eren’s head down. As Levi stands on his toes he presses his lips against Eren’s forehead, lingering there for a bit. When he pulls back there is pink tinting Eren’s cheeks and his green eyes are closed. “Better?” Levi questions, moving his right hand to the back of Eren’s neck but keeping his left hand on his cheek. Eren nods, opening his eyes again. “m-maybe just one more kiss, just to make sure?” Levi breathes, eyes flicking down to dark pink lips. a pink tongue comes out to wet those lips then and Levi has to keep himself from kissing Eren without any consent.

But when Eren breathes out a ‘yeah’, already leaning forward Levi moves onto his toes again, pressing their lips together. They softly press against each other, still searching for any sign the other doesn’t want to, before breaking apart. Eyes flutter open as they breathe in each other’s breath. They’re still standing so close together, Levi still on his toes and Eren’s fingers pressing through a white shirt into Levi’s waist. “Again?” Eren inquires, getting an immediate response from Levi as the raven nods his head furiously.

Their second kiss isn’t so searching and uncertain anymore. Their lips slot together as Levi’s arms wrap around Eren’s neck, pressing his body tightly to the taller while Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s waist. Eren hums into Levi’s mouth as they break apart with soft sounds before slotting their lips together again. Both of them turn their heads to opposite sides to deepen the kiss even more and pressing together even tighter. Levi can feel every curve and muscle of Eren’s body pressing against his own and it’s making his mind cloudy with visions of him without those tight clothes.

A wet tongue presses against Levi’s lips then and he can barely stop himself from mewling at the feeling before opening his mouth and letting Eren in. The soft sounds of their closed-mouth kiss turns into sloppy and wet noises but neither of them mind, too taken with the other to even notice Jean leaning against the railing of the paddock, a wide grin on his face because he knew, _knew_ that Eren couldn’t keep his hands to himself after meeting Levi. Jean never would’ve thought he would be this fast though but props to Jaeger.

When Shadow sees Jean though, the horse looks up, ears perching to the front at full attention before walking towards him to gain some attention that the other two wouldn’t give him. The reins looped around Eren’s arm get tugged on by Shadow before Eren is roughly pulled away from Levi’s arms, sending him tumbling to the sand on his behind. His eyes are wide, cheeks flushed and mouth open as he looks up at the horse who’s walking towards Jean to get his nose rubbed.

Levi covers his mouth with both hands to laugh at the perplexed brunet on the ground before helping him stand up. Levi can’t help but press a quick kiss to those soft lips when Eren is standing straight again and gets a happy grin in return.

“Okay, you two, enough spit swapping. Levi, dad wants to see you” Jean says, smirking at both of them when they jump at the sound of Jean’s voice. “How long have you been standing there?” Eren questions, cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. “Long enough,” Jean winks at Eren before turning back to Levi, who’s cheeks are also flushed while a smile adorns his lips, one Jean hasn’t seen before. “Dad says it’s about that Derby next week, so it’s kind of urgent” Levi nods at Jean before climbing over the railing. He walks away for maybe six steps before looking over his shoulder and waving sweetly at Eren, who waves back like a love-struck schoolgirl and making Jean laugh at his friend.

Eren huffs after Levi has turned back around the corner to the Kirschtein house. He looks over at Jean then, scowling at the other while stomping towards him. “Why did you have to interrupt? That was kind of the best kiss I’ve ever had” A tan hand pushes Jean’s shoulder back as the other laughs at him. “I was perfectly content with watching, you know. Shadow here pulled you away” Jean sticks out his tongue, his right hand still scratching The horse’s nose. Eren turns his glare towards the horse then, but doesn’t manage to stay mad at him for very long since the whole situation was pretty hilarious. “You’re a fucking pervert for wanting to watch” Eren murmurs then, placing his crossed forearms on the railing next to Jean.

“What can I say? You two are pretty hot individually but even more so together” Jean laughs while wiggling his eyebrows, earning an eye roll from Eren. “Don’t you have a Marco to impress, Kirschtein?” that shuts Jean up. His mouth is turned into a dopey smile as he sighs. “Turns out I already have, Marco didn’t go home last night” Jean winks at his friend, grinning. Eren’s jaw drops open before he laughs, clapping Jean on the shoulder. “Good job, man. Didn’t think you had it in you” Now it’s Jean’s turn to roll his eyes. “har, har, at least I have a boyfriend now. You and Levi have only kissed, once” Jean says, running his hand through his hair before adjusting his sunglasses on his nose.

“But we’ve only known each other for two days. We’re moving way faster than the two of you in comparison” Eren grins at Jean before glancing the way Levi disappeared to. He kind of already misses him. When Eren gets smacked on the back of the head he looks back at Jean though, who’s pouting at him. “I know, I know. Shut up and let’s put Shadow back in his stable” Jean grumbles. Eren shakes his head before taking the reins of the horse, leading him to the opening of the paddock before walking towards the stables with Jean.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys! I wanted to treat you guys on another chapter because my exams are going great and if tehy keep goign like this I'll graduate for sure :) also, this chapter is 80% smut so enjoy that too ;)

Eren didn’t get the chance to talk, or kiss, Levi again. When he came back from his talk with Mr. Kirschtein he ordered Eren to saddle two horses at once because they were running behind on schedule. When he was done Eren was sweating buckets and short brown and grey hairs were sticking everywhere. Who knew horses like to rub their heads against you to get rid of an itch. Eren certainly didn’t but he found out today.

Nobody interrupted them when they continued to train. Eren timing Levi before quickly fetching the other one and timing Levi with that horse. The grey horse was the fastest, even faster than the black one from this morning and when Eren was putting Hairball, yes that was the horse’s name (some people have no class) back into the stable Levi came up to him. His breathing was still a little bit laboured from his exercise and his forehead and shirt were covered in sweat.

“I’m going to take a shower, I’ll see you after you muck out those three stables” A smirk forms on Levi’s face as he points his thumb behind him, where three stables are empty and ready to get cleaned. Eren sighs heavily, brushing Hairball one last time before stepping out of the stable. He pushes a dirty hand into his hair, pushing it back, before stripping himself of his drenched shirt.

Levi’s eyes widen as he eyes Eren, who’s crumbling up his dirty shirt before throwing it on the ground. Grey eyes trail little drops of sweat as they trickle down tan flesh and a pink tongue creeps out to lick pale pink lips. Levi’s cheeks flush before he straightens, deciding that right now would be a good time to shower. And not because of the visions Eren just provided him with.

Eren looks at Levi when the other promptly turns around, practically stomping out of the stables while muttering profanities under his breath. A small pout forms on Eren’s lips then. He wanted to kiss Levi again before he went to shower. Levi was dirty, for sure, but he was too so it shouldn’t matter that much. Maybe Levi was a very clean person and doesn’t like having a dirty make-out session against the stable, or maybe Eren shooed him away by promptly taking off his shirt.

Levi can’t be blaming him for taking off his shirt though, it’s fucking hot outside and Eren almost got overheated, he has always had a higher body temperature than other people. Pushing his hair out of his face once more Eren sees Levi turn around the corner and towards the house.

His mother would tell Eren he should cut his hair if she was here, or she would do it herself. It had happened before. Eren is just going to tie a bandanna around his head tomorrow to keep the hair away, he’d done it before and to be honest he looks hot when he does that. Maybe that will get Levi to kiss him again.

Eren wipes a hand across his chest, wiping away several drops of sweat but leaving behind a streak of dirt from his hand. Marco showed him where he can find the tools to muck out the stables when he ran into him as he was saddling Hairball so that’s where he’s going right now.

When all three of the stables are clean Eren is positively exhausted. His first day working is done and he would have quit if he wasn’t payed as much as he is. And if Levi didn’t exist. His feet drag him towards the house as he yawns, his dirty shirt in one hand and the other scratching at his still bare stomach. His pants are dirty and his hair feels gross. Eren knows he has never been this dirty before.

He opens the house with his key before toeing off his boots at the door, putting them on a newspaper since they’re so dirty. When Eren turns around he can see Levi standing in the doorway, scratching his arm and looking conflicted about something. “Hey” Eren mutters, another yawn escaping his lips. “Hey” Levi whispers back before promptly turning back around and walking into the kitchen. Eren walks bare footed in their living room, already unbuttoning his pants as he walks towards the bathroom to get a good, hot shower.

“It’s your first day, I’ll make us dinner, yeah?” Levi’s voice makes Eren look up sleepily, his hand already on the doorknob of the bathroom door. He totally forgot he was in charge of dinner, he would’ve cleaned a bit faster if he remembered since it’s already dinnertime. “That would be great, thanks Levi” Eren smiles at the other, who quickly turns his head away to grab some pans.

As Eren steps into the shower he can’t help but think that something’s wrong with Levi. He hasn’t looked him in the eye since he got home and suddenly walked away back then in the stables. Brown eyebrows furrow in a frown as he washes his hair with the princess shampoo his mother bought him as a joke. But it makes his hair smell like strawberries so Eren bought another one.

Maybe the kiss is unsettling Levi. Maybe he didn’t like it, although his flushed cheeks afterwards certainly say otherwise. Maybe Eren was too fast with kissing him, maybe Levi wanted some more time to get to know him. But Levi suggested Eren got another kiss, didn’t he?

An annoyed huff leave Eren’s lips before he turns off the shower. Steam is still forming around him, indicating that his shower was maybe a little bit too hot. Eren dries his hair while still thinking about Levi. He just hopes he didn’t do anything wrong. Eren genuinely likes Levi and really doesn’t want to fuck this up. Whatever ‘this’ is right now. He ties a towel around his hips, remembering that he didn’t bring any clothes in here with him because he is so damn tired. His feet carry his towards the door before he opens it, checking in the corridor for any sign of Levi before going towards his bedroom to get his basketball shorts and a tank top. He throws the clothing on after he opened his closet and hears Levi call him for dinner.

Eren’s heart starts to pound as he approaches the perfectly set table, Levi already sitting on his place, hands clasped together as he stares at Eren’s plate opposite of him. Eren swallows thickly before taking his seat. “Are you alright?” He then mutters, catching the attention of Levi, who looks at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Levi sighs heavily before standing up, he slams his hands on the table, a pained expression on his face before he starts to speak.

“I, am Dutch. And as a Dutch person I have always been very blunt about things. And right now I want to be very blunt about how I feel about this,” Levi waves both of his hands in between us, almost making his glass fall over before he grabs it, stilling the water inside. Eren looks at him with wide eyes, almost knowing for sure that the kiss from before was a huge mistake because he just fucked up. He’s certain he fucked up.

“I really want to have sex with you.” Levi sighs.

Pale hands rub Levi’s eyes before he promptly plops down onto his seat again, satisfied with telling Eren what’s on his mind. Eren though, he is sitting there with even wider eyes and an even quicker heartbeat. He has never had someone say it like that to him, sure they told him they ‘wanted’ him but never like this. Eren likes the bluntness. “me too” He mutters, corners of his lips tugging up into a smirk as Levi looks up from his lap. Levi smirks back at the brunet, confidence returning in his body before he happily puts some food onto his plate.

“right now?” Eren questions, confused with the mixed signals he’s getting from Levi. First he tells him he wants to have sex and then he’s back to eating. The brunet shakes his head before raking his hand through his hair. “No way, you’re tired as shit and I’m starving. We can go at it after dinner, or tomorrow. We have six weeks after all” Levi winks at Eren before taking a bite of the food.

To be honest, Eren is kind of disappointed with not getting any _right now._ But he gets it, he’s starving too and the fact that they have six weeks anyway is also very true. Eren really wants to have Levi tonight though, and he will. A devilish smirk forms on Eren’s lips then and Levi notices it, happily eating his food and knowing what’s for desert.

They talk about several small things while having dinner, the personalities of the horses and where everything can be found at the stables, as well as Jean and his Marco-obsession which only gives Eren more teasing material the next time he sees Jean. After Eren quickly shovels down his last bite of food he moves to stand up and do the dishes but Levi is faster.

“Stay right there, I’ll do it.” Levi flashes Eren a smile and a wink before disappearing into the kitchen. As he stands up Eren notices for the first time that evening that the booty shorts are back on. Eren isn’t sure but they look even more high-waisted than before, and they most certainly look even shorter. Eren runs a hand down his face as he weighs out his options. He could go in there right now, pounce on Levi and spoil him rotten, or take him to his bedroom and make Levi ride him. How much he would love to see that image above him, he’s absolutely content with spoiling Levi for tonight. Now that he knows he doesn’t have to keep his hands to himself he isn’t going to, and those shorts have been bugging him and his cock since day one.

He pushes his chair from the table before wiping his hands on his shorts, accidentally making them ride his hips a bit lower and walking towards the kitchen. While grabbing the back of his shirt he lifts it up and over his head, leaving him shirtless before he presses his front to Levi’s unsuspecting back.

The warmth of another body against him makes Levi gasp, dropping the sponge he had in his rubber-gloved hand into the dirty water of the sink. “Eren?” Levi questions, his voice soft and slightly startled, he hadn’t expected for Eren to come to him right after dinner, he wanted to surprise the brunet and straddle him on the chair at the table. Tough, he certainly isn’t complaining as he feels soft lips against his exposed neck, his shirt already pushed down one shoulder.

Levi has always had an sensitive neck, his skin there is really soft and every brush of Eren’s lips goes straight to his head, making his vision hazy as he can’t event think straight. Big hands come from behind to rest on his waist, fingertips brushing behind the hem of his shorts. The shorts that made Eren come to him for sure, Levi thinks with a smile. Eren hums against his skin, before sucking Levi’s skin into his mouth, leaving red spots all over his pale neck as he nips on the skin before licking them, as if to soothe the skin there.

Levi whines lowly when Eren’s fingertips leave the inside of his shorts to grasp his hips, pulling his bottom flush against Eren’s crotch. Eren moans into Levi’s ear, finally feeling the plump flesh against him in ways he dreamt about. Levi responds to his moan with a whine of his own. He can feel Eren grow harder against him, the feeling making his mouth water as he throws his pink  rubber gloves away into the sink. His cold hands then come up to grasp Eren’s neck, arching his back into the brunet to properly reach him.

“So beautiful” Eren whispers into Levi’s ear as his hips start to rotate against Levi’s plump ass. The grinding and the panting into his ear make Levi lose his mind, since he is not nearly getting enough friction o get off this way, but damn him if it doesn’t feel really good. One hand leave Levi’s hips to come underneath his shirt, pulling the fabric up as fingertips brush pink and already hardened nipples. “I don’t even have to do anything” Levi can almost hear the smirk in Eren’s voice as he brushes over his nipples again, earning a huff from the smaller. “kissing my neck does that to me” Levi mutters, cheeks dusting pink. His pale pink lips open in a sigh as those lips find his neck again, sucking on already abused skin.

“Fuck, Eren” Levi whines, twisting his hips until the brunet’s grip relents, letting him turn around. Eren pouts in disappointment as the glorious ass he was just pressed against is take away from him but he doesn’t mind it when he sees Levi’s flushed face. Breath huffing from his small mouth, making his bottom lip move involuntary with the harsh breaths. His hair is already disshelved and his pupils are bigger than before. Levi’s lips quirk up into a smirk when he sees Eren shirtless, his hands already following the lines of his muscles as he wanted to do in the stables.

The tan skin is so soft to the touch, and muscles quiver underneath Levi’s fingertips and gaze. Pale hands brush over a slightly deep scar on Eren’s stomach before Levi stands on his toes to kiss the other. The kiss is much like before but a lot more heated in a way. They share their breaths as they place open mouthed kisses on each other’s lips, hand moving over bodies that aren’t their own before Eren moves them around. Pushing Levi against the counter of the kitchen island instead of near the sink.

“I have thought about this,” Eren starts, smirking down at a panting Levi as he takes off his shirt, throwing it on the floor next to their feet. Eren licks his lips as he looks at Levi’s narrow hips, the shorts accentuate his waist in a delicious way that makes him look almost feminine, but the muscles on his abdomen scrap that thought. Those make him look masculine and Eren fucking loves masculine men. “About what?” Levi asks, voice almost coy as his hands roam around Eren’s torso before settling on the elastic band of his basketball shorts. Levi can see the outline of Eren’s cock in those and he’s almost dripping salvia on the floor by now. He really wants to drop to his knees and take Eren into his mouth, make those strong thighs quiver with pleasure and watch that perfect mouth fall open. “I’ve been thinking a lot of eating you out” Eren says then, cheeks tinting pink as he bites his bottom lip.

After saying that he suddenly feels insecure. What he said is true and he would love to spoil Levi that way right now, maybe even let Levi ride his face right here is this damn kitchen but he felt stupid saying it like that. Well, until he saw Levi’s knees buckle and pupils widen even more. “Fuck yes, Eren. I want that” Levi breathes, standing on his toes to kiss him again.

Tongues slide against each other in slow movements, as if they’re devouring each other and Levi would like to think so. His heart is hammering in his chest as he presses his own naked torso against Erens’. He can feel Eren’s heartbeat against his naked flesh and his muscles move as Eren grabs Levi’s hips once again before turning him around.

Levi pants as he’s turned towards the living room, his vision is still hazy from everything that has been happening. He cries out when he feels Eren pressed against his back again, in the same position as before but now with and even harder cock pressing between his covered cheeks. “Steady yourself, love” Eren says, his voice breathy as his hands slide over Levi’s with care, placing the on the cold counter in front of him. His hands then slide back on Levi’s arms and back before his waist is held softly. Levis breathing picks up when he feels Eren’s warmth leave him, knowing he just kneeled down behind him.

Levi praises his mother for making him so keen on keeping his body clean when he feels Eren’s face press against his plump flesh, almost nuzzling him there. Thumbs slide on the part of his thighs where his butt begins and a sigh leaves Eren’s lips. “You look so good like this” He mutters before promptly licking Levi’s flesh. Levi yelps when he gets bitten there, albeit softly and protests before those damn thumbs slide further up and into his shorts. “Are you going commando or something?” Eren questions when he doesn’t feel the underwear. Levi’s cheeks flush a deep pink and he can’t even get out a proper answer before Eren tugs his shorts down.

The elastic settle around his butt, making the flesh almost pour over the shorts. Eren curses loudly as he takes in the black thong Levi is wearing. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He questions Levi, his cock throbbing uncontrollably at the sight of such an muscled and trained man wearing a fucking thong.

“It’s comfortable okay? And it doesn’t show any underwear lines in those tight riding pants” Levi mutters, his hands against the counter curl up into a fist as he huffs, not aware of the amazement Eren is in right now. Green eyes stare at the flimsy fabric disappearing in between those cheeks before he completely pulls down the shorts, revealing all of Levi. He’s have to get a good look on Levi’s front in those panties later, right now he has something to do.

He helps Levi step out of the shorts, noticing that Levi’s not wearing any socks and thus is completely bare except for the thong. Levi looks behind him when he doesn’t feel warm hands on him anymore. He needs the touch and he need Eren to hurry the fuck up because he is very hard and needy right now. His cheeks are without doubt turning even redden when he sees Eren softly running his hand over his own length, eyes trained on the sight before him.

“Eren,” Levi whines, shaking his hips and catching Eren’s attention once again. Eren smiles up at him before letting himself go. “hurry up” Levi says, pouting down at Eren as the brunet winks, hooking his forefinger on the small band of the thong before peeling it off. He drops the fabric around his ankles before pushing Levi down onto the corner with his right hand, his left cupping Levi’s cheek before squeezing harshly, making Levi huff.

Eren wastes almost no time at all and spreads Levi’s cheeks, blowing hot air on his hole before biting both cheeks. “Hurry! I want you” Levi sighs, wiggling his hips once again. His knees buckle when a hot tongue licks in between his cheeks and he cries out when that tongue starts to circle his entrance. Levi can’t tell if he’s happy or jealous that Eren has done this before but he doesn’t dwell on it because those hands are rubbing his asscheeks and keeping them apart so his tongue can delve inside.

Eren hums, his tongue still slightly inside Levi and the feeling rakes shivers all throughout Levi’s body. Eren works his ass, his tongue going in before promptly pulling out again and circling his entrance, breathing against salvia coated skin. Levi’s hole is puckered and pink when Eren pulls back, licking his lips. “Eren” Levi sighs, a desperate tone in his voice as he looks down at the brunet. Eren’s lips are puffed and redder than before and his pupils are blown. “I really wanna cum” Levi whispers, his whole face is flushed from the pleasure Eren has been giving him and he is as hard as a rock and needs relief.

Eren nods at Levi, smiling up at him before helping him turn around. Levi’s legs are unstable as he turns around and Eren’s hands on his thighs need to keep him up against the counter. Eren’s mouth waters as he comes face to face with a pink cock, the tip darker than the rest and curving proudly towards Levi’s stomach. The raven’s chest is heaving as he looks down at Eren, willing him to suck him off while looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes. “I’ll take care of you” Eren says, curling his hand around Levi’s cock and pressing a kiss to the tip.

Levi breathes out harshly as Eren wraps his lips around him, not sucking yet. He is slowly moving his hand up and down over Levi’s cock but the friction is in no way enough. Then Eren starts to suck, Levi’s head falls forward, hair falling in front of his eyes as he moans loudly. “Eren” Levi breathes, his hand coming into Eren’s hair as the brunet hums, making Levi shiver in pleasure. “That feels so good, baby” Levi gasps. The feeling of Eren’s hot mouth around him make his hips stutter but he wills them to stop, which is a very hard thing to do.

His tongue rubs against the underside of Levi’s cock when Eren bobs his head, still sucking. Levi pants, tightening his hands into brown locks as he moans. When Eren pulls back to kitten lick the head and very innocently look up at Levi he can already feel himself getting close. Eren’s hand on his salvia covered cock make a slick sound before his mouth is back on him, sucking on the head before going further. As the head of his cock hit’s the back of Eren;s throat Levi cries out in the most delicious way, making Eren moan around him. He has always felt pleasure from pleasuring someone else. “So good~” Levi cries, his brows furrowing with pleasure and his mouth dropping open to let out more of those delicious sounds. “Fuck, Eren. Yes!” He nearly shouts when Eren starts to bob his head again.

Levi’s takes one hand out of Eren’s hair to tug at his own, trying to keep in his orgasm but failing. His eyes clench shut as he cries out once again, with every wave of his orgasm he moans out, filling Eren’s mouth with his cum as he feels like flying. His whole body is tingling by the time he comes down from his high. Eren is sweetly licking his length clean, having swallowed all of Levi’s cum and cleaning up the rest.

“Jesus Christ” Levi pants, a smile forming on his lips as Eren stands up. Eren merely hum before leaning down and kissing Levi. He can taste himself of Eren’s tongue but that excites him, he doesn’t taste so bad anyway. When Eren presses his body against Levi’s naked one does the raven feel something very long, and hard pressing into his hip. Eren moans softly when Levi’s moves his hip against him, his tan hands tightening on Levi’s waist. “You’re so hard for me” Levi whispers, smirking up at Eren, who moans at Levi’s words before nodding softly. “So good” Levi hums, making Eren’s breath hitch as he palms Eren. “Levi” Eren moans, dropping his face in the crook of Levi’s neck as a small hand palms him.

“Let me take care of you, yeah?” Levi whispers, carding his hand through Eren’s hair before pulling  back. Eren nearly whines, lost in the feeling of those hands on him, before he sees that Levi jumped up onto the counter so that Eren can stand in between his naked legs. “You’ve done so good for me, haven’t you?” Levi mutters, his hand is back on Eren’s crotch, rubbing him a bit harder now as Eren hides his face again, his fingers squirming against Levi’s waist. “Yes, Levi. I’ve been so good” Eren gasps into his neck, pressing soft kisses there.

Levi smirks before tugging Eren’s shorts down with his underwear. Levi peels Eren’s cock from its confines and huffs a breath at the sight of him. Even there he’s tan, his cock is a bit darker than the rest of his skin though but the head in an angry red, presumably because of the lack of stimulation. But Levi is here to fix that. Levi loves the contrast of his pale hand wrapped around Eren as the brunet mewls into his ear, pressing himself even closer to the smaller.

“I fucking love your cock, Eren” Levi gasps, turning his head to press kisses into Eren’s hair as the other moans. Tan hips stutter against Levi, making him smirk as he detects a praising kink. Levi holds Eren around his waist with his hand that isn’t occupied, stroking the soft skin there. “You know what would feel really good, Eren?” Levi whispers into his brown hair, still steadily moving his hand up and down before grabbing him a bit tighter, making Eren breathe in sharply. Ere shakes his head then, remembering the question as his hands tighten on a pale waist.

“It would feel so good inside me. I’m a slut for big cocks, baby. And I really want yours” Eren moans loudly at his words, panting into Levi’s neck harshly. “I can’t wait for you to pound me, baby. You’d be a good boy for me and do that, right? Make me feel so good I cum all over myself” Eren nods frantically, his hips stuttering against me as he moans. “Levi” He gasps, removing one hand from Levi’s waist to close his hand over Levi’s. together they stroke Eren, a lot faster than before. Moans fall repeadingly from Eren’s mouth and Levi watches the muscles of his abdomen clench. “Be a good boy for me and cum, yeah?” Levi whispers.

Eren cries out then as he tightens their hold on his cock again, his won thumb swiping over his pre-cum covered tip before he shudders, reaching his climax. Levi watches in fascination as several ropes of hot, white cum shoot from Eren’s cock and onto his own bare stomach and hips. Levi moans with Eren as he cums, loving the sight of the brunet coming so undone from his words and their hands. Eren whines one last time as Levi milks him out before letting his cock go.

Tired eyes look up at Levi before Eren leans forward to kiss him. The kiss is way slower than before and more sensual. The wetness of the kiss should have made Levi cringe but he just gasps slightly, enjoying it rather than hating it. Eren kisses so lazily after he cums and Levi loves it. “Let’s clean up, yeah?” Eren’s voice is raspy as he pulls back, eyeing Levi in all his naked glory and covered in Eren’s cum. The brunet feels proud as he looks at him with a smirk, before he yawns loudly. Levi chuckles before hopping off the counter. He grasps his thong from the floor along with his shorts and shirt before making his way towards the bathroom.

When he looks back from in front of the bathroom he can see Eren standing there, his shorts in front of his crotch and looking very insecure all of a sudden. “wanna join?” Levi inquires, making Eren’s face light up before he bounds towards Levi, not unlike a puppy.

After they’re both showered Eren is looking even more tired than before as he makes his way towards his own bedroom, basketball shorts already on but still shirtless. “No, nope. You’re sleeping with me tonight” Levi states, grabbing his hand before tugging him towards Levi’s own bedroom, which is slightly bigger with an even bigger bed. A small smile tugs on Eren’s lips as he sees Levi bury himself under a fluffy blanket. Grey eyes settle on Eren then, willing him to come to bed with his gaze. Eren rakes his hand through his hair before shrugging. To be honest, he’d love to sleep in the same bed as Levi. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. this is un-beta'd so please excuse any errors.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Eren woke up. Levi, who was previously laying close to him, was now aggressively kicking the duvet from his body before turning himself around and lying flat on his stomach. Eren watched in the dark room how Levi’s black hair was now splayed over his forehead and eyes, his small mouth pouty and half open as he breathes through it. The corners of Eren’s lips tug up as he watches the smaller man writhe around his side of the bed. His brows are furrowing now as he grabs his pillow before throwing it from the mattress into the corner of the room. A satisfied sigh falls from his lips when his head touches the cold mattress.

Eren can’t really blame Levi for throwing his heated pillow and clammy duvet off of his body. The summer has been pretty ruthless this last week and temperatures have been very high since Eren came to the Kirschtein estate two weeks ago. Eren can’t help but brush away some strands of raven hair from Levi’s face. Brushing the strands away from the face he has been seeing when he went to bed and has woken up next to for the past week or so.

Eren and Levi both have been very busy with everything. Levi busy with training and Eren busy with helping Levi and taking care of the stables with Marco. They haven’t done much else besides the skilled hand job Levi gave Eren last night before bed, and their first sexual encounter of course. But Eren really doesn’t mind. Levi has been amazing company these past weeks, even when they were both exhausted and in not such a great mood. Levi has been making Eren laugh over diner, breakfast, and the rare lunches they had together. While someone else might have thought of Levi’s humour as dark and crude Eren loved it, revelled in it even. The shit jokes Levi cracks every single day has been making his cheeks sore from the grinning and laughing he does. The way too casual sexual innuendo’s Levi drops in a heartbeat when Eren eats a banana in the kitchen have the same effect.

Eren turns his body around so that he’s facing Levi and has a better view of him, like he has been doing for four days in a row now when Levi wakes him up with his thrashing. He lifts his right hand to softly trail the smaller man’s spine where it’s slightly visible in the pale moonlight shining through the window. Eren has never seen something as captivating as Levi. And the small crush he thought he had on the man after just the first day of being here has certainly grown. Maybe even evolved in ‘being in love with’. Eren has always been in tune with his feelings, his anger issues aside, and he has no problem with admitting and accepting that he may be in love with Levi.

The tips of Eren’s fingers brush Levi’s spine, and when he reaches the small of his back Levi huffs before arching his back and effectively detaching Eren’s touch from his ticklish spot. Eren smiles at Levi’s scrunched up face, the cute expression only ever appearing when he thinks no one is watching or when he’s asleep. Eren can know, he has been looking at Levi sleeping for the past days after all. When Levi’s back relaxes again and his breathing returns to normal Eren continues his touch. The fingertips of his middle and pointer fingers softly brushing the small of Levi’s back before they break the touch but continue their path to Levi’s boxers clad ass. Oh how Eren wants to touch him there. Has wanted to touch him there since the last two weeks. But won’t touch him there when Levi is asleep and not able to tell him that he can. A soft sigh leaves Eren’s lips at the same time as he smiles.

“what’r you lookin’at?”

The question makes Eren look up from that pale body next to him to Levi’s face. Green eyes watch as Levi rubs his fist into his right eye, the other squinting at Eren as those lips pout. His black hair is still sticking out everywhere and all Eren can do is grinning as Levi leans on his elbows. The raven then drops his fist from his eye before looking confusedly at his uncovered back. “where’d my blankt’go” Levi slurs, obviously still busy waking up. “You kicked it onto the floor” Eren answers. He sounds a little bit more love-struck than he intended but it’s too late to take it back so he ignores it.

Levi huffs out a breath before letting his head flop back onto the mattress. “It’s too damn hot in’ere. D’you want to go outside?” Levi asks, sounding hopeful and feeling hopeful too. Grey eyes peer up at Eren through black strands of hair as Levi’s heart pounds. He has been waking up to Eren looking at him for the past few days but has never spoken to him. As far as Eren knows Levi has been awake these past nights. Eren always traces his spine when he’s lying there, watching Levi, and Levi watches him in return. Watches those green eyes trace his own touch on pale skin as the moonlight filters through the see-through curtains in Levi’s room.

“I’d like that” Eren answers then, smiling at Levi before sitting up. His hair is flat on the side he slept on and it makes Levi smile right back at Eren. He pushes himself onto his knees before climbing out of bed. He stumbles a bit from the sleep but manages to grab onto his doorpost before walking to the front door. Levi looks over his shoulder when the usually loud pads of Eren’s feet don’t follow him. The man is still sitting there, green eyes glued to Levi’s back. “You comin’?” Levi smirks, ‘accidentally’ swaying his hips as he opens the front door and leaves it open as he takes a seat on their small porch.

The tell-tale sound of Eren padding through the living room on bare feet then reaches his ears and he smiles down at the grass peeking in between his own toes. Eren flops down next to Levi on the porch and he leans back, his left arm subtly behind Levi as if his arm is wrapped around his back. Their thighs touch when Levi moves to sit a little bit closer, hoping he’s being at least a little bit discreet about it.

Truth be told the small crush Levi sported since the first day Eren came to the Kirschtein estate has evolved into a huge crush. Levi refuses to call it ‘being in love with’ though deep down he knows better. That warm feeling Levi gets in his chest when the brunet laughs at his jokes. That fluttering feeling that erupt in Levi’s stomach when Eren makes those stupid and lame jokes himself. The way his heart races when he sees Eren crawl into bed with him after a long day as he hopes Eren will make a move, though he almost never does. Levi wonders if Eren is just as insecure with everything that has been going on between them as himself. Wonders if Eren’s heart stutters too when he ducks down for a chaste kiss after they finished the dishes together.

“Do you miss it?”

Levi looks up from where he was watching the grass in between his toes to Eren. Those green eyes bore into him as the moonlight lights them up. Levi has always thought those eyes are the most beautiful colour he has ever seen, ever since he first looked into them on day one.

“Miss what?” Levi whispers back, crossing his arms over his knees to rest his chin on them. He curls his toes into the grass. “Your old home. Back in the Netherlands” Eren continues, his eyes switching back and forth between Levi’s right and left eye as if he’s searching for a tad of sadness, of homesickness. And he found it. “I miss it terribly” Levi murmurs, a sad smile forming on his lips. the arm Eren previously placed behind Levi comes to lay around the smaller male’s waist, giving him a small squeeze before Eren scoots closer. Levi sighs before dropping his head onto Eren’s broad shoulder.

“What do you miss most?” The words are whispered into black hair but Levi can still hear him. That fluttering feeling returns into his stomach when he feels Eren’s lips move against his head. “My mom,” Levi takes a deep breath before closing his eyes, the unique and pleasant smell of Eren’s shampoo filling his nose and calming him down. “she is this amazing and sweet person and has always taken care of me, and I just miss her very much” a warm hand covers the left side of Levi’s face before the smaller male looks up. Eren looks down at him with such warmth in his eyes that immediately comfort Levi and make him feel home.

“I’m sure she misses you too.” He then whispers, but Levi is already leaning forward for a kiss. Their lips touch in the middle and Levi’s eyes flutter shut at the same moment as warmth explodes in Levi chest, his heart starts to thump, and that fluttering feeling returns full-fledged in his stomach. Eren’s lips are always so warm when they kiss, also incredibly soft and slightly bigger than Levi’s so he feels like his lips are being captured by Eren. And he loves it. He loves that Eren is bigger in every way that Levi is smaller. He loves that he can bury his smaller hand in Eren’s when he has his rare moment of confidence.

And then Eren pulls back. But Levi keeps his eyes closed, revelling in the warmth that Eren’s lips left behind. Eren merely hums, a contented smile forming on his lips as he looks at Levi’s puckered ones. “You look adorable like this” He whispers before ducking forward again and catching Levi’s lips in yet another kiss. Eren loves the way Levi is slightly smaller than him in everything. In his eyes that makes almost everything cute. Especially the way his small toes curl into the grass like right now.

To be honest, Eren loves everything about Levi. And he thinks about this fact as his hand moves from Levi’s cheek into his black hair, the sleek strands soft in between his fingers. Eren presses a couple of soft chaste kisses to Levi’s puckered mouth before moving onto his cheek, and then his neck. Levi sighs as he leans into Eren’s hand on his head. Small kisses are placed on Levi’s neck, making his breath hitch. The kisses feel so very intimate and suddenly Levi wants to know what they are. What Eren wants them to be. And what Levi wants them to be.

And then Eren answers that question for him. The sentence is whispered and hot against Levi’s neck. “I like you, Levi. A lot.” Levi’s eyes widen and his hands curl against Eren’s still naked chest. The hand in his black hair tightens and those soft lips stop kissing his neck. The silence between them both is almost deafening, and with every second Eren starts to regret his choice of finally telling Levi. He was so sure Levi felt the same. He thought he saw it in Levi’s grey eyes after every kiss he placed on those smaller lips. But when Levi continues to keep his mouth closed Eren starts to doubt that what he was so sure of.

Eren then pulls back from Levi’s neck, not wanting to look him in the eye but doing so anyway. “I’m really sorry. It just fell out of my mouth and I’m sorry to just put you on the spot like that” Eren rambles. Both of his hands come up to tug at his own hair before he moves away from Levi, sitting on the furthest edge away from the raven. Levi is still sitting there, a bit shocked. Sure, the brunet wore his heart on his sleeve and he had a feeling Eren may feel the same way Levi did but he never expected Eren to just blurt it out.

But then Eren is pulling away from him, and the warmth from Eren’s body leaves Levi feeling cold where Eren previously touched him. And he misses it the second Eren has pulled away. And when Eren speaks those words, that he’s sorry, Levi knows he should say something. But he has never been good with words, sure he was blunt about wanting to have sex with Eren but emotional ‘I like you too’ feelings are something else entirely. So Levi just sits there, opening and closing his mouth that won’t produce any sound like a fish seeking water at dry land.

And then Eren is standing up. His bare feet pacing in front of Levi on the grass. The muscles in his thighs moving underneath that tan skin and when Eren throws up his arms Levi follows the rippling of his muscles with his eyes, his mouth closing and opening before he says the one thing that has been on his mind for the last few days.

“I like you too. A lot.”

Eren stops pacing in front of their porch then, his lips stretching out into a grin before he drops to his knees in front of Levi and the porch. Grey eyes widen as Eren takes Levi’s hands in his own. “really? Are you sure?” Eren mutters, his tone hopeful as he’s already leaning forward for a kiss from Levi. “Pretty sure, yeah” Levi chuckles, squeezing Eren’s hands in his own before helping the brunet closing the distance between them. Their lips meet again in a kiss, more passionate then any kiss they ever shared these past two weeks. Eren seems to put very emotion he has for Levi into this kiss and Levi can’t help but do the same.

Talking about feelings is something he is terrible at but showing someone how he feels he can do. Levi knows that not only his heart is thundering in his chest right now but Eren’s is too. He can feel the steady thumping underneath his fingertips as Levi sprawls his hand over Eren’s bare chest. Warm hands fall onto Levi’s bare thighs before Eren parts them, taking place in between them as he’s still kneeling onto the grass.

Levi is the one to deepen their kiss and he does so enthusiastically, his tongue softly prodding in between Eren’s lips until the brunet opens up. Both of them let out a small moan when their tongues touch. It is wet and slightly messy as the both of them are still pouring their feeling into this kiss, and neither are going to stop doing that. Levi needs to make Eren feel like he means it when he says he likes him. He needs Eren to know that Levi wants to be with him in every way. And Eren is just so so happy that Levi likes him too that he can’t hold himself back.

Those warm hands previously on Levi’s knees travel to his thighs, and then over his tight boxers before Eren presses the tips of his fingers behind the elastic waistband of Levi’s boxers on his back. Levi arches away from the touch and into Eren’s chest as he has always been very ticklish right at the spot Eren is touching. Levi gasps when Eren touches him there again before huffing, annoyed. Erne just grins into the kiss as his hands travel to the back of Levi’s knees before the smaller male is suddenly picked up from the porch.

His bare legs immediately wrap around Eren’s waist as his arms cling to tan, broad shoulders. “You shit, you scared me” Levi scowls, pulling back from the kiss and pouting at Eren. The taller merely laughs softly before pressing a kiss to those pouty lips. “I just gotta ask this too. I know I am going to sound childish as fuck right now but Levi, would you be my boyfriend?” Eren’s green eyes are big and hopeful again and Levi can’t help but smile back at him. Pale arms tighten around Eren’s neck as Levi crosses his ankles behind his back. “I would love to be you boyfriend” Levi laughs then. A giddy feeling forming from the tips of his toes to his chest before it explodes and a giggle pops out of Levi’s mouth. Eren grins up at Levi before capturing his lips with his own again and immediately deepening it.

The kiss turns heated very fast but neither of them mind. Ever since their first sexual encounter both of them had wanted more, there just hasn’t been any time for them to do anything else but the occasional kiss after the dishes. Now that Eren thinks about it, they have been acting very domestic for the past two weeks without it feeling weird. They have been cooking for each other, giving small kisses, and even sleeping in the same damn bed. But right now Eren can’t think about that. Right now what he has wanted for many days is coming true because Eren is kissing his boyfriend. His very hot and getting harder by the second boyfriend.

Eren’s hands that were gripping Levi back slide down to his ass and he squeezes softly in the plump flesh. Levi nearly mewls into Eren’s mouth at the feeling, memories from the last time Eren touched him like this flashing in his mind and he wants nothing more than for that happening again.

And it looks like Levi is getting his wish because Eren is already walking inside, their tongue still intertwined and their bodies pressed close. So close that their body heat is causing both of them to start sweating. Levi’s chest is sliding against Eren’s with every breath he takes and somehow that wet feeling in between their bodies is making Levi hard. He’s sure that if Eren looks down at Levi’s boxers right now he can see the outlining of his cock but the raven doesn’t mind. Eren has seen it before and certainly knows how to handle it. Levi uncrosses his ankles at the same time Eren decides to throw Levi onto his bed so his body bounces onto the pillows before Eren is practically jumping him.

Those lips waste no time in kissing Levi all over, from his cheeks to his neck and no his stomach where he spends some time sucking hickeys onto pale skin. He looks up with flushed cheeks and red, puffy lips then, his eyes already glazed over with want and the feral look makes Levi shudder. “I can’t wait to have you, Levi” Eren whispers, his breath hitting Levi’s sweaty skin before Eren sucks another hickey onto Levi’s hip bone. “Then have me, Eren. And fast” Levi breathes, already sitting up on his elbows before he leans over towards his nightstand. He pulls over his drawer before flicking his vibrator away to uncover his bottle of lube and grabbing it, along with a condom.

Eren smirks when he catches a glimpse of the bright purple vibrator but decides to mention that later. Maybe use it on Levi later too. The thought of using the vibrator on that pale body is making his hard cock twitch in his pants and Erne licks his lips as Levi pushes the bottle of lube into Eren’s hand. “please, Eren. I want you inside of me” Levi mutters, a smirk forming on his lips as Eren swallows thickly before kissing Levi underneath him.

Eren doesn’t waste any time, as Levi ordered him to, and starts to tug both his own and Levi’s boxers down. Levi watches then as Eren’s brown cock springs free from its confines and his breathing and heartbeat both start to speed up. He really wants that hot flesh inside of him. Feeling it move as Eren fills him up and the thought makes him writhe and let out a moan. Eren smirks down at him as he coats his fingers in lube, warming the gel with his body heat.

Levi doesn’t like the way Eren is just sitting there, staring at Levi’s naked body but not doing anything but enjoying the view. Then Levi remembers the way he should talk to the brunet if he wants to make him hurry up. “Eren c’mon, you promised me you would be a good boy, right?” Levi smirks, sitting up on his elbows as Eren’s mouth falls open. His cock twitches at Levi’s words and his voice trembles when he answers. “yes, I did” he whispers before pecking two kisses onto Levi’s lips.

“then be a good boy and fill me up like I want you to,” Levi says, laying back down as he feels a finger prodding at his entrance. “fuck yes, Levi. Anything” Eren breathes, pushing his finger in as his cock twitches again. Levi gasps at the sudden intrusion but is so very glad that he got Eren to hurry up. And maybe praising Eren is helping Levi get off too.

Those warm lips that feel so good on Levi’s lips suddenly wrap around his length, making Levi’s back arch as he moan out, rutting down on Eren’s finger and taking it in deeper. “yes, Eren” He breathes, his pale hands curling into dark brown locks and tugging. That mouth around him starts to suck as another finger gets pushed inside of Levi, stretching his walls further and making it feel better for Levi. He has always loved the stretch.

Whimpers fall from Levi’s lips as he clenches his eyes shut and lifts his legs onto Eren’s shoulders, also letting those fingers slip deeper into him. Eren sucks Levi’s length into his mouth from base to tip before pulling off. His fingers are still scissoring and stretching Levi out the best as he can but Eren’s cheeks are flushed as he peers up at his moaning boyfriend. “am I being good, Levi?” He whispers, moaning right back at Levi when his hair gets tugged on. “So good, Eren. My good boy” Levi murmurs, looking lost in the feeling of Eren’s fingers buried inside of him.

Eren can only whimper, his eyes fluttering closed as he revels in the words, his hips mindlessly rutting into the mattress. When another fingers gets pushed inside Levi his legs fall from Eren’s shoulders, to the side, spreading himself out in front of Eren as the brunet places one hand on the inside of Levi’s thigh, stroking his pale skin there. Levi’s mouth is hanging open and his eyes are fluttering open and closed with almost every moan that falls from that open mouth. “enough, I need you” Levi demands then, tugging harder on Eren’s hair to get him to move up to Levi and kiss him again.

Eren does so happily, pressing his mouth harshly against Levi and kissing him without abandon s those fingers stretch Levi out a little bit further. Eren would love to spend some more time with his fingers buried inside his boyfriend but he is leaking precome onto Levi’s hip right now and would give Levi the sun if he let him inside right now. It’s a good thing Levi swats his hand away from inside him before skilfully rolling the condom on Eren’s length and laying back again.

Levi takes Eren’s face in his hands before tugging him off of his lips and pressing his lips against Eren’s ear. “please be good for me Eren and fill me up with that big cock, I want you to make me come all over myself” The words are hot against Eren’s ear and they make him whine out, his crotch mindlessly rutting against Levi’s own. “anything for you” Eren breathes, his voice unstable as he takes himself in hand and positions himself against Levi’s hole. Eren is back to sucking Levi’s lower lip into his mouth and kissing him as he pushes inside. Both of their mouths are trembling against each other’s as Eren fills Levi up slowly.

Levi hasn’t had sex with anyone in a while now but god did he miss it. He missed everything about it but actually feeling something with the one he’s with is new for him. It makes everything feel so much more intimate and real. It makes everything feel better and somehow more pleasurable. Eren’s jaw drops when he bottoms out, hips flush against Levi’s ass. “you’re so tight” He breathes, ducking his head down to mouth against Levi’s neck as the raven catches his breath.

They Levi starts to move his hips in sow circles against Eren’s pelvis and the taller whimpers, his own hips starting to move in slow circles and slowly fucking into Levi. “You feel so good” Levi moans, curling his fingers against Eren’s back and scratching ten red lines down his tan back. Eren whimpers again before pulling his hips back and pushing right back in, making both of their breaths stutter.

 

Eren really wants to hold himself back and spoil Levi with slow and powerful thrusts but he has thought about this moment for two weeks and now that he started he can’t stop. “I-I can’t go slow, Levi. I want you so bad” Eren whispers against Levi’s flushed neck, his hips already starting to thrust in and out Levi at a fast pace. “Don’t hold back, baby. Make me cum” Levi moans, moving his hips with Eren’s so that he’s slamming harder and harder inside of him.

Eren pulls back from Levi’s neck to sit up on his knees, his hands grip Levi’s hips and he pulls him onto his lap, fucking into him at a fast and hard pace. Levi cries out, his hands curling into his white sheets as Eren hits his prostate from this angle dead on. He can feel his toes curl and the muscles in his legs start to tense. If Eren is going to keep up these thrusts Levi isn’t going to last long, especially not if Eren keeps looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world like he does now.

His green eyes are still glowing in the moonlight, his forehead and whole chest damp with sweat as the muscles in his stomach tense with every thrust. Eren looks even more beautiful than Levi right now, the raven knows. He looks so good on top of him and makes him feel so fucking good.

The pleasure going through Levi as Eren pounds into him feels so unreal and he can already feel his core tighten and his orgasm approaching. Eren really is going to make him come all over himself, maybe even without touching his cock and that thought makes Levi feel dizzy with pleasure. “I’ll make you feel so good” Eren grunts, tightening his grip on Levi’s hips as his own start to stutter against Levi.

His warm walls start to clench around Eren and his body starts to spasm when he comes. White ropes shooting from his untouched cock onto his chest and chin. Grey eyes roll back into Levi’s head as he cries out, nearly shouting Eren’s name. the perfect sight in front of him makes Eren come too, his own come shooting into the condom as the brunet wishes he could mark Levi from inside but shudders anyway, moaning Levi’s name and mouthing at his pale chest before he calms his own body down.

Eren is exhausted when he comes down from his high and let’s himself fall next to Levi on the mattress. Both of their chests are heaving and Levi is still letting out small moans from his high before he goes silent.

“That was really good” Levi whispers then, wiping his own chin with the back of his hand before scowling at his own come. Eren chuckles before taking the soiled hand into his own and pulling it towards his mouth. Levi and him lock gazes as Eren licks the come off of his hand, Levi’s nose scrunches up before he giggles happily as Eren sticks out his tongue at him.

“That was fucking amazing” Levi breathes, sitting up on his elbows and glancing down at the mess they both made out of his own body. “It was” Eren whispers, sitting up as well and pressing a kiss to Levi’s shoulder. “You’re fucking amazing” Levi then murmurs, his cheeks tinting pink as he looks at Eren from the corner of his eyes. Eren lights up as warmth spreads on his chest and he grins at Levi. “You’re really fucking amazing too. And I’m so happy to call you my boyfriend from now on” Eren answers, cupping Levi’s cheek and pulling him forward in a chaste kiss.

A kiss like the ones they share after doing the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of this story I came up with. I love this story so much because I feel like it is very unique and I've never seen an idea like this one. I also loved writing Dutch!Levi since I got to throw in a little pinch of Dutch things and such. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story and are maybe willing to leave some feedback in the comments because that always helps me with writing maybe another story. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself. these two just call to me and scream at me to write yet another multiple chapter fic. It won't be very long, maybe four or five chapters but they will be as long as the first one. I don't think anyone has ever wrote them in this kind of situation, and if someone did and it looks very similar to my story please let me know so I can either change my story, or delete it. Please let me know how you like my story, expecially in the beginning because that is very important to me since it encourages me to write the rest of the story and finish it. So please leave kudos and comments if you like this fic.  
> This fic is also completely self-indulgent and I won't have a regular updating schedual but I don't think it's going to take very long to complete since I love writing this so much. I have always had this kind of idea where either Eren or Levi can speak Dutch, as I am Dutch myself, and I finially wrote it down and published it, so here it is!
> 
> Also check out my other fics; [When the whore falls for the virgin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8156051) [A Million Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9629369) [Eternal Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7650058) and [Titan Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10544920)
> 
> Also! Find me on Tumblr ;) [ererimakesmesin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ererimakesmesin)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
